Trip to Florida
by HGfangirl2340
Summary: When Katniss and her friends go to Miami, the lady at the hotel tells them that 4 'hunks' just checked in this morning. When Katniss meets the one with icy blue eyes and perfect blonde hair will she fall in love or will she just ignore him? Catoniss story. Annie/Finnick Foxface/Marvel Clove/Peeta Modern day. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV:**

"Ladies and gentleman we will be landing in Miami, Florida in ten minutes so please fasten your seat belts" chirps the annoying flight attendant, Effie Trinket. I think there's something wrong with her, she's wearing a pale pink wig, a matching pink outfit, 7 inch high heels and her face is caked in weird makeup. She talks in a weird accent too which is high pitched and super annoying! When she passed by my seat she saw me slouching and she yelled "MANNERS!" that woman is very odd.

I put my laptop back in my backpack and pull my seat up and get ready for the plane to land. I turn to my left and see my friend Annie has done the same. Annie payed for this trip, well actually her parents payed for this trip. Annie's parents own a popular seafood restaurant called Cresta's seafood. I have to admit the food there is great and this restaurant is popular all over the country so her parents are very rich. me and Annie aren't the only ones going my two other best friends Clove and Marissa ( Foxface) came with us.

I feel the plane stop moving and Effie makes another announcement: "Ladies and gentleman we have landed in Miami, Florida so we ask you to exit the plane win an orderly fashion. Have a great time in Miami and I hope you fly with American Airlines again!" I grab my backpack and follow Annie off the plane. I spot Marissa's red hair waiting by a starbucks. I grab Annie's wrist and drag her to where Marissa and Clove are waiting. "Finally we can get our luggage!" Clove complains. "I'll buy us some coffee get my bag" I whisper to Marissa. She nods her head and catches up with Clove and Annie.

I go up to the counter of Starbucks and order four coffees and I go to where the place where you pick up your luggage. I see Marissa waiting for me with my suitcase. " Thanks for getting my bag here's your coffee" I hand he the cup of hot liquid and I think to myself why coffee? It's really warm here in Miami. I give Clove and Annie their drinks and we go to the car rental underneath the airport. Me and Clove are going together and Annie and Marissa are going together.

I grab the keys from the car dealer and put my suitcase in the trunk along with Clove's. I get in the white car and Clove get's in the passenger seat. I start the car and exit the car dealership and Clove starts giving me directions to the hotel on her iPhone. I take a lot of turns but I eventually get to the giant hotel with palm trees surrounding it. We get out of the car and spot Annie and Marissa getting out of a red car. Clove gets her suitcaseout of the back of the car and runs to where my friends are. I lift my red suitcase out of the trunk and sling my backpack over my shoulder and join up with my friends.

"Your on the 15th floor, that's the penthouse so theres only one door. I hope you enjoy your stay oh and we have a pool, shuffleboard court, and tennis court. Near the pool there is ping pong and a giant checker board. We're not that busy this week, everyone is going to orlando this spring break because they're having all the celebrities there, the Good thing is if you girls don't have any boyfriends there is 4 hunks that checked in this morning" the old secretary tells us. "Have a good day too" Clove says wanting to end this conversation. The lady hands us each a room key. I feel my pockets for my phone but there's nothing in them. "Guys I think I left my phone in the car, go up without me." I tell them, they nod they're heads and go to the elevator. I go to the car and find my phone in the cup holder. I snatch it and return back to the hotel. The first thing I see is a tall boy with blonde hair talking to Mags the lady we were talking to before. I grab my bags and go to the elevator, i'm followed by the boy with blonde hair,he gets in the elevator and faces me "Are you one of the pretty girls mags was talking about who just checked in?" That comment makes me blush. " Probably. Are you one of the hot hunks she was telling me and my friends about?" I question back. " I think so" he replies "Katniss" I stick out my hand for him to shake. "Cato" he shakes my hand and the elevator dings a the 12th floor and he gets off "I'll see you around" and he winks at me and the elevator doors close. The elevator goes up 3 more floors and I get off and unlock the door to the hotel room.

Wow, Annie really has outdone herself this time, plush sofas, 4 bedrooms, a huge kitchen and a great view of the beach. "Annie this is so big!" "I know, isn't it great instead of being crammed in a hotel room with get the whole floor to ourselves! By the way go down the hallway, first door on the right is your bedroom." she tells me. "Oh and we're going to the pool so get changed." She finishes. I nod my head and go to the bedroom. This rooom has a king sized bed, a plasma screen TV and a balcony! I don't waste anytime, I pick out a green bikini and put it on and go back to the living room. Clove, Marissa and Annie are waiting there watching spongebob. "I'm ready." "Just a sec this is almost over" Clove shushes me. "Really? Spongebob? We're 17!" I tell them. "It's over now so it doesn't matter anymore." Clove hisses. "I told it would be over in a second" I just roll my eyes and follow Annie out the door.

"I love this hotel!" Marissa says. We went down to the pool, Mags was right there was a giant pool in the middle and 2 smaller ones next to it, there was ping pong and a giant checker board which Clove and Annie ran to. "Who wouldn't this place has everything!" We sit down on some cushiony white shays. "Yeah and Mags wasn't lying about the hot hunks!" Marissa says pointing to Cato and three other boys. "Here's your ice cream ladies" a man who works at the hotel hands us our ice cream that we ordered. I take a spoonful of ice cram and shove it in my mouth. "Mmmmm!" This ice cream is so good! " I see you've tried their awesome ice cream!" A familiar voice says, I open my eyes and see Cato smirking. "Hi, Cato" I greet. "How do you know him? We've been here for like half an hour." Marissa asks. "Oh we met on the elevator" I tell her "oh okay cool" " So Katniss do you know how to swim?" Cato asks "Yep. And i'm awesome at it." I brag "Swim race?" He asks, I'm always in for a challenge. "You think I'm going to have a swim race against someone I just met?" he stays silent. "Then you guessed right!" I finish. I canon ball into the big pool and he jumps in behind me, splashing me. "From this end to the other, okay?" "Okay" "GO!" I start swimming and Cato is a bit in front of me so I quicken my pace and I touch the wall before him. "I win!" I shout "And since I won you can have a prize." I tell Cato. "Okay, you have to go on a date with me" he says "My pleasure!"

I get out of the pool and see Annie flirting with one of Cato's friends, he has very tan skin and bronze hair. Clove is blushing like crazy, a blonde boy, another one of Cato's friends is probably complimenting her, a lot. And Marissa is playing ping pong with Cato's best friend, Marvel, that's what he told me.

I get a towel and dry myself off and see that Cato is doing the same. Cato notices that I'm looking at his abs and muscles. "You like what you see?" He asks "Maybe" I mutter. That just makes him smile. I hear my stomach grumble and realize that I haven't eaten since this morning not including the ice cream. "You hungry?" Cato asks "No" I says sheepishly. "Whatever suits you, I'm going to get a burger from the hut." He walks off and I sit back on the shay I was on earlier and I just close my eyes and relax.

"Hello" I jump a little and my eyes snap open. Cato is standing in front of me with 2 burgers and a plate of fries. "What?" I sneer. "I brought you a burger" "I told you i'm not hungry" "yes you are now eat up" he hands me a burger and sits down on the seat next to me. I guess I might as well not starve, I take a bite out of my burger and finish it in 3 minutes. "Wow you finish fast" Cato says taking another bite out of his burger. "Katniss just admit you were hungry" "Fine I was hungry" I roll my eyes and get up and walk back in the hotel. "Wait, Katniss" Cato calls out. I turn around "What?" "remember our date tonight and by the way what room you in?" he asks. " I'm on the 15th floor, it's the penthouse so there is jus one door" I explain "Okay see you later beautiful" Cheesy or what. " I never said we were dating, I just met you but I'll see you at 5:00" I kiss his cheek and take the elevator up to my room. I unlock the door to the incredibly huge room and take a shower so I won't smell like chlorine on my date.

I wrap a towel around myself and open my suitcase. What to wear, what to wear? After looking through my whole suitcase I pick a pair of dark denim shorts and a floral blouse. I go in the bathroom to do my makeup and my hair. In 20 minutes i'm all ready for my 'date' with Cato. . I grab my phone from the kitchen counter and go and open the door. Cato is leaning on the door frame wearing khaki shorts and a blue V-neck t-shirt that matches his icy blue eyes. "Ready?" He asks "Yep" He puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me to the elevator and we go down to the lobby. Ding. The elevator doors open and I see all my friends still talking to Cato's friends the've been talking for like two hours! I guess they really like each other. We walk past them and Cato leads me to a blue convertible and he opens the door for me and I be in and he runs to the drivers seat and gets in.

. I pick up my phone. "Hello?" "KATNISS YOU FORGOT TO CALL ME!" my little sister Prim screams."Sorry Prim, so how are you?" I ask " Fine now that I know you didn't die in a plane crash" " I forgot, we were at the pool and I had to get ready for a date." " A DATE! You're going on a date? You haven't on date since you dumped him" Prim says "I know but I forgave him, plus who can blame him every girl wants to date Gale Hawthrone" I tell her. Gale is a famous singer and actor, I dumped him because I saw him cheating on me but I forgave him and we're just friends now. "Well Katniss mom is calling me for dinner have fun on your date bye!" Prim hangs up before I can even say bye back. I slip my phone in my pocket."So you dated Gale Hawthorne?" Cato asks "Yep we dated for 2 years then he cheated on my with Glimmer Shine" I tell him. "And you forgave him?" " Yeah he was a good friend before we dated so I didn't want to lose our friendship, and he was begging on his knees for me to forgive him" Cato laughs at the last part and pulls into the paking lot of Cresta's Seafood.


	2. You missed it for me?

**Katniss' POV**

"Annie's parents own the restaurants" I say. "Really cool!" I open the door and get out of Cato's car. We walk into the restaurant and there is a ton of people. "We can go somewhere else if you want." Cato says I'm about to agree until I see Cray making reservations.I smile and walk to the podium which Cray is standing behind. "Hey Cray table for two please." "Right this way " me and Cato follow him to a booth in the back and tells us that our waiter will come soon."How did you do that?"Cato questions. "Oh, Cray used to work at the restaurant back home and Annie's parents told him that whenever Annie's friends are here he has to give us a table right away" I explain. "So anytime you come here you get a table right away?" I nod. The waiter comes shortly after our discussion and me and Cato order a lobster to share.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to Cresta's seafood please come again!" Calls the waiter as me and Cato exit the restaurant. I get in his car and we just sit there. "So where to next?" Cato asks. Hmmmm where to go, where to go? "How about we go see a movie!" I exclaim "Sure! Great Idea!" We start driving and Cato keeps on questioning me but I don't mind it's kinda fun answering all these questions.

Cato parks in front of a big cinema and we get out of the car. This movie theatre is amazing! It has an arcade, frozen yogurt store, snack bar and a pizza place. We go to the ticket booth and buy 2 tickets to Frankenweenie 3D, Cato buys a large popcorn ,2 sodas and he buys me a package of sour patch kids (candy). We hand the man our tickets and he gives us our 3D glasses.

* * *

"Thanks Cato I had a great time!" We're in front of my hotel room and Cato is dropping me off. I kiss his cheek and smile "See you tomorrow" "Bye" I give him a wave then I see the elevator doors close and I open the door to the penthouse and see Clove sitting on a stool in the kitchen watching Cato's friend Peeta make bread. Marissa and Marvel are sitting on the couch watching a movie, Marvel's arm is around her, I think they're going out now. Annie and Finnick, I think that's his name are sitting on the floor watching the movie, Annie is in Finnick's arms, I think they're dating too considering they spent the whole day together. I sigh and walk to my room and put on my soft pyjama pants an my purple tank top. It's already 10:00 so I guess i'll to sleep. I fall asleep in the warm silk sheets.

* * *

I stretch and get out of the comfy bed. I exit my room and see a plate of pancakes on the kitchen counter, there is a note too.

Katniss,

You are super lazy and you slept in past 10:00 in the morning, we got you some pancakes from room service. We're all at the beach so when you get up you can meet us there. Have a great sleep,

Clove, Marissa and Annie

P.s: Clove wrote the note not me -Annie

I put the not back in the counter and start eating my pancakes until I hear someone knock on the door. I get and answer it and see Gale Hawthorne standing at my door.

"Catnip!" Gale shouts using his old nickname for me. "Gale! What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Orlando?" I ask curiously. "I am but I missed it so I can visit you!" "Gale you didn't have to miss this big event just to see me, we're just friends." I tell him. "I know but... Ughhh I'll just tell you now. Katniss I still love you"

**Cato's POV:**

I'm going up to see if Katniss wants to go to the beach with me and I hear a unfamiliar voice: "Catnip!" "Gale? What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in Orlando?" Okay that's Katniss talking, so Gale Hawthorne came to see Katniss didn't she say that they used to date? I miss a bit of what they're saying but I hear Gale say something I will never forget " Katniss I still love you." I look at where they're talking and I see Gale and Katniss kissing. Katniss doesn't pull away she just stays where she is. i can't believe she would do this to me! I run down the stairs to the twelfth floor and lock myself in my room, I thought Katniss liked me, if she didn't like me she wouldn't have spent 5 hours with me yesterday. Finnick walks in the room and sees me. "Dude what happened you look like your going to cry" "It's just I saw Katniss kissing Gale Hawthorne" I tell Finnick trying not to cry, crying is girly! "Really? The Glae Hawthorne is?" Finnick sounds like a girl now. I sigh "Yes he is" " OMG! And he was kissing Katniss?" "Yeah, she probably rather date him then me, he got every girl in the world why Katniss?"

**Katniss' POV: **

Gale leans down and kisses me I'm to shocked to do anything. Do I love Gale? I don't think so, he doesn't make me feel the way Cato makes me feel, maybe before I thought it was love but being with Gale just doesn't feel right. "So Katniss do you love me?" Gale asks, Gale is more like a brother to me. "Yes I do Gale but as a brother, we can always be friends" I tell him and he has anger in his eyes. "But Katniss I missed the biggest event if the year to win you back" he says, "Gale you might think it's love but it's just that it oesn't feel like love to me" "Friends?" He says pleading a bit. "Friends" I agree and Gale goes to the elevator and I go with him, I need to find Cato. Ding. The elevator doors opens at the twelfth floor and I get off. I find room 1284 and knock on the door. Cato answers the door. "Hi!" I greet "How could you?" Cato asks. "How could I what?"I ask I have no clue what he's talking about. "How could you kiss Gale when we had a thing going on?" He asks, wait he saw me and Gale kiss? "Cato it's what you think. Gale came and said he still loved me, then he kissed me and I was too shocked to do anything then I told him I didn't' love him back and that I love you." "Really?" "Really" I give him a smile. "Do you want to go o the beach?" I ask "Sure just you might want to change first" I blush realizing that I'm still in my pyjamas. "I'll be back in 15 minutes" I reassure him "Or I can come with you and wait in the living room while you get ready." "That will work too" I grab his hand and we go to the elevator.

* * *

"Ready let's go!" I say and I walk into the kitchen. "Heyyy Cato that was my cookie!" I whine. "rowey" Cato says with a mouthful of cookie. I pull his arm and drag him to the door. "You're buying me another cookie" I demand "I on't need to Peeta made a batch of cookies this morning" "Then why did you eat kine then?" I ask "Because Peeta didn't make sugar cookies and your cookie looked to delicious for me to resist." I press the 12 button on the elevator and when it's a the twelfth floor I get out and barge into Cato's hotel room. "Peetaaaaaa, where are your cookieeeeeeesssss?" I ask in a sing song voice. "In the kitchen"Cato says with his arms crossed. I walk to the kitchen and see two plates with sugar cookies on them. I smirk "You said Peeta didn't make sugar cookies." "Ohhh where did these come from" Cato asks obviously lying. I take a cookie off the plate and take small bites out of it. "Mmm this cookie is way better then the other cookies!" "I know!" I smirk at him again "Then why did you eat mine?" "Ummmmm..." I roll my eyes "Whatever let's go" I finish off my cookie and wipe the crumbs off my shirt.

* * *

"Put me down Cato, I mean it" I yell. Suddenly I feel the cold ocean water hit my skin. I get out of the gross ocean water and grab a towel to dry myself off, I avoid eye contact with Cato. I'm not mad at him, I just want to see his reaction. I grab my beach bag and walk in the direction of the hotel, not saying a word.

I walk up o the front desk in the lobby to talk to Mags. "Hey Mags" "Hiya Katniss, what's up?" "I'm playing a trick on Cato, when he comes tell him that I looked mad and went straight to my room." "Hahaha go it" "See ya later" "Buh-bye"

I walk to the elevator and go up to my room. I take a shower right away . The warm water cools me down. Ugh hate ocean water! It makes your skin feel all gross. After my shower I slip on a pair of shorts and red tank top. After I get dressed I go to the kitchen to make a snack, hmmm what to eat, there's not much since we got here yesterday, Zi take a shiny red apple and take a bite out of it. I hear a knock at the door, since everyone else is at the beach I open the door and see Cato standing there with a sad look on his face.


	3. Playing tricks, cookies and dresses

**Thank you for all the reviews! I have more reviews on 2 chapters then I have on 5 chapters on my other story so this is really exciting!**

* * *

Cato's POV:

I never knew Katniss would get so mad because I dropped her into the water, when I dropped her in she just got up and went back to the hotel. I need to go apologize! First I should get her an apology gift. I get up and go to the kitchen where Peeta made like five batches of cookies, Katniss loves these! I grab a plate and pile as many cookies as I can on it and go to the elevator and click the 15 button. The elevator shoots up and two seconds later I'm at Katniss' room I knock on the door and see a mad Katniss standing at the door. "What?" She hisses at me. "I'm sorry for dropping you in the water, I brought you some cookies" She does something unexpected she starts laughing like crazy. "You. Haha. . Thought. Haha. That I. Haha. Was mad? Hahaha!" She manages to say in between laughs. "Yes, I thought you were mad, you sure acted like it" I say. "Well I pretended to be mad because whenever I trick someone their reaction is hilarious! Like this one time I tricked Gale that I was sad because he bought me dark chocolates instead of white chocolates, it was hilarious, he went out and bought like every white chocolate in the stores, so funny!" So she likes tricking people, two people can play this game! "So you want to have some cookies?" I ask. "Are they ones Peeta made?" She asks taking the plate. "Nope, I made them." I lie. She hands them back to me. "I'll pass" "Just kidding Peeta made these" She snatches the plate from me and invites me inside the huge hotel room. She leads me to the kitchen and places the plate on the counter and grabs two plates and hands one to me. I grab a cookie with a daisy frosted on it and start nibbling on it.

"Katniss why did you hand me the plate back when I told you I made the cookies?" I ask curiously. "Because you don't look like a guy that bakes, you have a lot of muscles, and you look intimidating, but Peeta looks like a nice guy, not so intimidating. So you probably would make terrible cookies" Well I guess she's right at home everyone is scared of me, while everyone likes Peeta because he looks nice and sweet. He has soft blue eyes and I have icy ones, he has muscle but not as much as me. Peeta talks to everyone, I usually only talk to my friends.

* * *

"See you later Cato" Katniss gives me a kiss on the cheek and I go back to my room. I get changed and go down to the gym.

* * *

Annie' POV: ( At the beach when Katniss got mad at Cato)

"Finn why did Katniss leave?" I ask "I don't know maybe she got in a fight with Cato." My new boyfriend replies. "Should I go check on her?" I ask. The grip on my hand tightens. "No Ann it'll be okay just stay here" "I guess i'll stay" I lay my head on Finnick's shoulder and enjoy the peace.

* * *

Katniss' POV: (Present time)

"I'm going to kick your butt!" Cato says. We're having a running race, and Cato doesn't know that I was the on the track team for three years.

Heehee.

"3,2,1 GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I start sprinting as fast as I can, right now i'm barley head of Cato, but just in front of him, he's fast! Usually nobody can beat me except Marissa she's always captain of the track team.

"Haha I win!" I shout. I don't hear him say anything back. Hmm. I turn around and see Cato on the ground about ten metres back holding his ankle. I rush over to him. "Omigosh Cato are you okay?" He nods wincing from the pain. "Okay we need to get you back to the hotel!" I say. I stands up but I have to keep my arm around his shoulders.

After about five minutes I manage to get Cato to my car. I put him in the passenger seat and start driving to the hotel.

Finally after ten minutes of driving we get to the hotel, I help Cato out of the car and get him into the elevator, thank god that there is a bench in the elevator that Cato cansit down on. I take him to my room, maybe Annie can help. Ding. We get out and I open thbe hotel room door and lay Cao down on one of the plush couches. I take off his shoes and socks and run in the kitchen and grab a towel and use it to wrap the ice. I place the ice on Cato's ankle and he keeps on taking deep breaths.

"What happened?" Annie gasps. "Me and Katniss had a running race and I tripped and fell and twisted my ankle." Cato explains, that's the first time i've heard him talk since he fell, he would just nod his head. "Why would you race Katniss? Nobody van beat her except Marissa."Annie states. "she's assistant captain on the track team at our school" Annie finishes. I nudge Annie "He wasn't supposed to know" I whisper. "Oh"Annie whispers back.

"Katniss, I have something to tell you" Cato says. "What is it?" I ask a bit concerned. "YOU'VE JUST BEEN TRICKED BY THE AWESOME CATO DANIELS!" He screams. I it his arm "Hey tricking people is my thing!" Annie nods. "It's true" She agrees. "Whatever I just wanted to get you back for tricking me." He says. I roll my eyes. "Cookies?" I ask. He nods his head. "Cookies"

* * *

"Katniss?" Marissa calls. "Yeah?" "We're going on a quadruple date **(A/N like a** **double**** date**** but with four people) **" "Okay, is it a fancy restaurant?" I ask. " Yeah so wear a dress" "I don't have a dress" Marissa comes out of her room. "Then we better get going our date is in three hours" She grabs my hand and drags me out of the penthouse. "Katniss I told you to pack a dress" she scolds. "So did my sister, I have terrible memory." "Whatever let's just find you a dress!" She drags me out to the parking lot and we get in her red car and she starts driving to the mall.

I text Clove the whole drive there, she doesn't have a dress either so she's meeting us there. Marissa pulls into the parking lot and we go into the huge mall. She grabs a mall directory and sits down on a bench reading the map very carefully. "There is a dress store on the third floor..." She looks back at her map "And the fourth floor" She says smiling.

* * *

"Finally your here!"Marissa says when Clove gets to the mall. "Which store first? Taylor's Tailor or Petite?" " The closest one" Clove says/yells. "That would be Taylor's Tailor" Marussa like shopping way more then me and Clove, we're not exactly what you call girly, we like sports and the outdoors, Marissa and Annie are the girly ones, it's not like I don't care what I look like, it's more buying the things.

Marissa leads us into a store with a billion dresses. I look at Clove and see she has the same expression as me, how are we goin to do this? Marissa has already started looking through dresses an she has so many dresses picked out already. Me and Clove just stand there awkwardly watching Marissa pick out millions of dresses.

After ten minutes Marissa shoves a bunch a dresses in my hands and pushes me into a dressing room. I take a random pink dress and slip it on, it is way to short, it ends about mid-thigh. I throw it into the corner and try on a forest green dress, it is much longer and way more comfortable. It ends under my knees and is made of silky material, it is strapless with jewels incrusted at the top, I really like this dress! I step out of the dressing room and Marissa starts saying that it is made for me and that kind of stuff. "Now Katniss I need to find you shoes!" Marissa runs off to the part of the store which has a bunch of shoes displayed and I wait for Clove to come out of the change room, which is taking forever!

Clove comes out of the change room in a red strapless dress that ends right above her knees and I have t o admit it looks good on her! "Wow Clove, I don't know a lot about fashion but that dress is super pretty!" I compliment. "Why thank you! I think I'll buy this dress, instead of trying on a gazillion more"

Marissa comes rushing back with seven shoe boxes and she sets them down next to me and she starts complimenting Clove And runs off to find her shoes. I open the first box of shoes and try them on. They're pretty, they're black strapped high heels, and they fit, I guess I'll buy them. I go back in the dressing room and take off the dress and go to the cash to pay. The dress wasn't very expensive but the shoes were, whatever my mom is a doctor. I grab the bag my things are in and wait with Marissa for Clove to pay.

* * *

"Wow Katniss you look stunning!" Cato says Leading me to the elevator.


	4. The Quadruple Date

**Katniss' POV:**

Cato leads me to his white sports car and before I can open my door he opens it for me.

"Thanks"

"No problem, who wouldn't be so polite to the most beautiful girl in the world?" That comment makes me blush.

"You think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world?" I ask, he's probably just lying to be nice. I'm definitely not the most beautiful girl in the world!

"There's no doubt about that" He says. I'm about to argue but Cato realizes this before I can speak. "Don't try to deny it Katniss, you don't realize how pretty you are. Maybe you can't see it but everyone else can."

I get into the car and he gets in next to me. Cato starts the car and zooms away from the hotel. He doesn't crank up the radio, which is good right now I just want to embrace the silence. Cato just takes his warm hand in my cold looks at me and gives me a smile, then turns his head towards the road. I keep my eyes on him even though I can't see his beautiful blue eyes.

There's just something special about Cato, I've dated three other boys and none of them made me feel as special as Cato does. I always feel warm and safe around Cato, but with Gale I felt like he didn't actually love me, he just had me there, for no reason, to be his toy.

Cato pulls up to a fancy restaurant called Baton Rouge. We both don't get out, we remain silent but I feel his presence.

I rest my head on his shoulder and we stay like that until Clove starts knocking on car window. I jump a bit, but not high enough to hit the car ceiling. Cato opens his door and he gets out I follow Cato out of the car,I was practically sitting on his lap.

"You guys we've been waiting ten minutes for you and Annie sent about a gazillion text messages." Clove yells. "Whatever we're going in now so don't get all mad" I roll my eyes a bit.

Cato puts his arm around my waist and follows Clove and Peeta into the restaurant And the walk to our table.

"Look who I found, they were here the whole time, 'snuggling' in Cato's car." Clove tells everyone. Marvel and Finnick wolf whistles and Cato just rolls his eyes. Marvel pats his back. "Cato's finally got a girl, and she's pretty too." That earns him a slap on the arm from Marissa.

Cato slips into the booth after me and starts looking at the menu. I peek at his menu, there was none at where I'm sitting. Cato realizes that I want to look at the menu too so he opens it wider so it covers our faces.

Marvel and Finnick probably think we're making out or something. Whatever, let them think what they want to think.

"So what do you want to get?" I ask Cato.

"The linguni primavera" He says pointing to it.

"Oh that looks good, I want to get that too."

"Get whatever you want" Cato kisses my cheek and he closes the menu. Marvel gives Cato a look saying 'Good job'. Does Marvel always have to think of everthing that way. Apparently Cato is thinking the same thing as me.

"Marvel we weren't making out behind the menu" Cato explains.

"Oh really then what we you doing behind the menu?" Marvel says trying to out smart Cato.

"Looking at the menu" Cato says in a obvious tone.

Marvel stays quiet and Marissa scolds him for thinking that.

A waitress comes and takes our orders, and gives us a curt nod before she goes off to place our order.

I put my feet up on the booth and scoot closer to Cato who has his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder, just like in the car, it was just so peaceful.

I hear Clove telling the others something.

"This is what they were doing when we found them in the car, they were just sitting there for ten minutes" I can practically feel Clove pointing at me. Annie and Marissa 'Awwww' and say that we're so cute. I happy they like Cato.

The waitress comes quickly with our food which is good because I'm starving. The waitress sets my plate down in front of me and I grab my fork and dig in. Mmmmmm! This is delicious. I see Cato is enjoying his food too.

"You like it?" He whispers, his breath tickling my neck.

I nod my head. "Do you like it?" I ask.

"Yeah, but not as much as I like you" he replies. I feel the heat rising in my cheeks, what's up with all the compliments?

I scoop up the last of my pasta and shove it in my mouth. I take a sip of my water and push my plate away from me. Cato has finished devouring his pasta too. He puts an arm around my waist and I scoot closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder again.

"What's with all the cuddling?" An annoyed Clove asks.

"So you don't to cuddle with me?" Peeta asks giving her puppy eyes. She rolls her eyes and gives Peeta a smile and scoots over to him and she goes in the same position that me and Cato are in.

The waitress comes after Marvel finished his third serving of shrimp. The waitress asks what we want for dessert and me and Cato order the triple chocolate cake to share. Annie, Marissa, Clove and their boyfriends order some other things, I wasn't really paying attention.

Ten minutes later the waitress comes with four plates and places them in front of everyone. Cato picks up a fork and takes a piece of the slice of cake. He doesn't eat it though.

"Open wide" Cato says holding the fork close to my mouth. I immediately open my mouth and he feeds me the piece of cake. I grab my fork off the take and cut of a piece of cake. Cato notices what I'm doing and he opens his mouth and eats the cake off the fork.

"You like it?" Cato whispers. Oh so now he's going to repeat what he said to me at dinner. I decide to follow along.

I nod my head. "Do you like it?" I whisper back bringing my face inches away from his.

"Yeah it's sweet, but not as sweet as you" I knew after I would ask him if he likes it he would make another compliment. I pull my face away from his and Cato starts feeding me cake again.

* * *

"Here's the bill" The waitress places the check on the table.

"Marissa how much?" I ask after she looks at the bill.

" A hundred and fifty six dollars and twenty-three cents" She says. I take out two hundred dollars from my purse and hand it to her. When she sees the money she pushes it away.

"No Katniss you don't have to pay, we'll all pay our share." She hands me the bill and find what I ordered. Linguini Primavera. $23.69. Triple chocolate cake. $4.00. So if me and Cato each pay half of the dessert I owe $25.69. I take thirty dollars out of my purse and place it in the middle.

We pass around the bill and place all the money in the middle. The waitress comes to pick up the money and we leave the restaurant. Me and Cato head in the opposite direction as the others and I get in the car. I buckle up my seatbelt and Cato drives off. Again he takes my hand and I suddenly feel safe, like nobody can hurt me.

Cato pulls up into the hotel driveway and we get out of the warm car into the slightly windy evening. I shiver a bit because my dress has no sleeves. Cato sees me shivering and he puts his arm around me and I feel so much warmer.

We enter the hotel, where it is much warmer but Cato doesn't remove his arm from my shoulders. Mags the lady at the front desk, the one I met the first day I came here notices Cato's arm around my shoulder and she gives him a thumbs up, and Cato smiles at her.

We get into the elevator and sit down on the bench.

"Get changed and come to my room in ten minutes" Cato says when he gets off the elevator.

"I will" I kiss his cheek and the doors close. One minute later the doors to my floor open and I get off and open the penthouse door. Annie and Marissa are already in here.

"Hi guys" I greet. They look up at me, taking their eyes off the TV.

"Hi" I smile at them and walk to my room to get changed.

I put on a pair of black yoga pants and a purple t-shirt. I grab my blue sweater and slip it on. I put on my white flip flops and tell Annie and Marissa where I'm going and they tell me Finnick and Marvel are coming up.

I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator, since we're only three floors apart. I quickly down the stairs and find Cato's room. Before I can knock on the door Finnick and Marvel come out.

"Hey Katniss" Marvel says.

"Hi guys" I reply.

"You going to make out with Cato?" Marvel asks.

"No!" I slap his arm and walk in the room. "Catoooo?" I ask in a sing song voice. "You in here?"

Cato comes out from around the corner and grabs me around the waist and twirls me around. "Hey beautiful" He whispers.

"Hey handsome" I greet and I kiss his cheek. Cato picks me up bridal style and runs to the balcony door. He puts me down and grabs my hand. He drags me onto the balcony and he sits down on the bench. I sit next to him and rest my head on his muscular arms.

"Cato?" I ask.

"Yeah babe?"

"What happens when we go back home? We'll never see each other again." I ask concerned. I sigh. "I mean your my boyfriend..."

"Wait boyfriend since when?" He interrupts.

"Well I just thought you were my boyfriend since we went on that first date." I explain.

"Well I never asked you to be my girlfriend." He states. "But know I am" I'm shocked. For a minute there I thought he didn't want to go out with me. "Katniss Everdeen would you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Of course!" I say and I hug him. Cato turns to face me, he lifts my chin so I can look at him in the eye. We're both leaning closer and closer until our lips meet. His lips are soft and warm. I put my arms around his neck and he slips his arms around my waist. We stand up and I deepen the kiss.

Cato's the first one to pull away. He rests his forehead on mine and we're both breathing heavily. I smile at him and he smiles back. He gives me another kiss, but it was a quick one.

I can feel someone looking at us. I turn around and Marvel is standing in the hotel room with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"You should know" he says. I stare at him, I have no idea what he's talking about. "I guess you guys don't know. Little miss Katniss over here told me she didn't come to make out and what do I see when I come in the hotel room? You guys making out on the balcony." Marvel laughs again then walks away.

Cato just ignores him and he pulls me over to sit on the balcony again.

"So before that what were we talking about?" He asks.

"How in a few days, spring break is over and we have to go back home, and I'll never see you again." I say hugging my knees.

"Well, we've never talked about this but where do you live?" He asks, putting a comforting arm around me.

"Boston" When I say that Cato's face lights up.

"Boston? I live in Boston."

"Really? What high school are you going to?" I ask.

"Well I'm transferring to Capitol High after the break, so are Peeta, Finnick and Marvel, our parents all work for the same company and the building their working in is moving so we have to move.

"This is great, I go to Capitol High and it's even better that you're going there to!" I exclaim.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about then" Cato kisses me one more time and we enjoy the silence again.

* * *

**A/N: When I was writing this chapter I felt so much more inspired! I hope you liked it, please review and Happy Halloween!(Kind of, tomorrow's halloween) **


	5. Her fake boyfriend

** Marissa's POV:**

I run out of Marvel's hotel room crying. He called me bad words, that will scar me for life. I run into the elevator and it shoots straight up to the penthouse.

Annie and Katniss are in the living room and Clove is in the kitchen. I run past all of them to my bedroom and sob on my bed. Why would Marvel call me those words? I was talking to another guy, that doesn't mean that I was dating him. But to according to Marvel I was. No guy has ever treated me like that! Just to make our break up clear to him I send him a text message with a lot of words I would not like to say.

He replies with a 'I'm sorry baby!'. I don't care how much he tries to apologize I will never in my entire life forgive him.

After about three minutes Katniss, Annie and Clove come into my room.

"What happened?" Annie asks softly.

"Marvel was calling me bad names because he thought I was cheating on him, I was talking to Jason, who's staying in the room beside him, then he started swearing at Jason and started calling me bad names again." I explain and start sobbing again.

"Wow, we came on this trip to have fun, not to be swore at by your boyfriend." Katniss says.

"Ex-boyfriend" I correct her.

"That is no way a boy should treat a girl." Clove says.

"You guys are lucky, your boyfriends would never hurt you, but I knew Marvel would get angry over such a little thing, he doesn't trust me." I say wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey, just don't let Marvel break you down, show him you can be strong without him." Clove tells me handing me a tissue. Clove's strategy works for her, when her ex-boyfriend sees her not crying and fine they just come crawling back.

"She's right you know." Katniss chimes in.

"I know it's just how can I be strong when he called me words that I will never forget, I can't stay strong when every night I'll see his angry face yelling at me and calling me words that hurt. How can I?" I ask.

"It'll be hard but you can do it Marissa, I know you can!" Annie says trying to cheer me up. "And don't worry Marissa when this trip is over you'll never see him again." She points out. Katniss' mouth goes wide open and she quickly closes it.

"What's wrong Katniss?" I ask. She takes takes a deep breathe.

"Ummm. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but you are going to see Marvel again, everyday." She says nervously. I'm confused.

"What?" I ask, what does she mean by I'm going to see him everyday?

"Ahhh, well yesterday Cato told me that him, Marvel, Finnick and Peeta are going to transfer to our school because their parent's jobs." Annie's face lights up when she says that.

"They're going to our school after the break?" She squeals. Katniss just nods her head.

"Yippee" I say sarcastically.

"Oh Marissa it won't be too bad, just try to avoid him." Clove says. Suddenly Katniss sits up straight.

"I have an idea, you say it'll be hard to show him that your strong." I nod my head. "It's easy just find a fake boyfriend and Marvel will be jealous right away, and I know exactly who would make Marvel jealous." Katniss says rubbing her hands together.

* * *

"Gale this is Marissa, Marissa this is Gale." Katniss says. I shake hands with Gale, Gale Hawthorne!

"This is definitely going to work." Annie squeals.

"Okay so we're all going over to the guys hotel room and you two..." Clove points to me and Gale. "Have to pretend to be in love." She finishes. We both nod our heads and we go to the elevator. Gale puts his arm around my shoulders when we get to Marvel's floor.

I knock on the door and Marvel is the one to open it, good. He looks shocked when he sees Gale's arm around my shoulder. He motions us to come in followed by the rest of my friends. We sit down on a red love seat in the living room and Finnick and Annie sit down on the couch and we start chatting about me and Gale's fake relationship, which is all part of the plan. Marvel is leaning on the wall with is arms crossed, jealously written all over his face.

**Katniss' POV:**

I got Gale to be Marissa's fake boyfriend because obviously Marvel would get jealous of Gale Hawthorne dating his ex-girlfriend. We're going to the guys hotel room and Annie, Finnick, Marissa and Gale are going to talk about Marissa and Gale's 'relationship' in font of Marvel.

I follow Clove into the hotel room but before I can take another step a pair of muscular arms pull me into the hallway. I look up to see Cato's beautiful icy blue eyes looking into mine.

"Hey gorgeous." He says putting arms around my waist.

"Hello handsome." I say putting my arms around his neck. We both lean in and the gap between our faces is closed.

**Annie's POV:**

Marvel is so mean! He called Marissa bad words because she was talking to another guy! I'm so happy Finnick isn't like that! Right now we're in his hotel room talking to Marissa and Gale about they're 'relationship', just to show Marvel that Marissa is still strong and to make him jealous.

"When I first saw Marissa I knew that she was the girl I wanted, she was perfect! Her hair, her eyes, her face, everything! So I went up to her and we talked and in the end I knew that I needed that girl." Gale says making up a fake story just to make Marvel jealous.

"Awww, you actually thought that?" Marissa asks. He nods his head and kisses her for like the millionth time.

"So Marissa how'd he ask you out?" I ask. She thinks for a little bit.

"Well yesterday he saw me outside the hotel crying and he asked me if I wanted to go out for pizza and I agreed and then after dinner he asked if I would be his girlfriend, then we kissed." She is a great liar!

"You guys are the cutest couple! You know Gale no other boy has treated Marissa this nicely, ever." I lie.

"Really? Why wouldn't people treat her nicely, she is the best girl ever!" He says and Marissa fake blushes, keeping up the act.

"Do you guys want to go out for ice cream?" Finnick asks. He knows about the act and he probably asked to go out for ice cream so Marissa and Gale could feed each other ice cream, making Marvel even more jealous When we show him pictures.

"Sure!" Gale says getting up, taking Marissa's hand in his. Me and Finnick get up.

"You coming Marvel?" Finnick asks. He shakes his head. "Can you get Clove, Peeta, Cato and Katniss?" Finnick asks me. I nod my head and slip out under Finnick's strong arm.

I walk to the kitchen and I see Clove and Peeta sitting on the counter, Peeta feeding Clove a cookie.

"You coming for ice cream?" I ask interrupting their little moment. Clove blushes because I saw what they were doing.

"Annie you've known me for like ten years, what do you think the answer is?" Clove asks jumping off the counter."Yes I want to come for ice cream" Clove has never denied ice cream, ever. She takes Peeta's hand, she grabs her phone and they meet up with Marissa and Gale.

Now I need to find Katniss and Cato. I see one of the bedroom door's closed. I'm scared to open up the door on them so I knock quietly.

"Come in" Katniss calls through the wooden door. I twist the door knob and see Katniss sitting in Cato's lap on the bed watching TV.

"Ice cream?" I ask and Katniss jumps off Cato's lap and out the door. "You coming?" I ask he nods and gets off the bed and follows me out the door.

* * *

"Omg aren't they so cute?" Katniss shows a picture of Gale feeding Marissa ice cream to Marvel. He just glares at us and walks off into his bedroom. Clove gives us a smile that shows us that our mission is complete.


	6. Back together

**Marvel's POV:**

I can't believe Marissa could replace me so fast! Gale Hawthorne, right now I just want to kill him! But why would Marissa dump him for me? He's Gale Hawthorne, actor, singer and model.

I was terrible to Marissa, I got so mad because she was talking to another guy. She hates me, a lot! I wish that moment just never happened! She is scarred for life all because of me. I need find a way to talk to her alone and apologize. She won't forgive me but she needs to know that I'm truly sorry for the harm I have done. I miss the smile on her lips and her beautiful green eyes looking into mine. I miss her kisses and hugs. Right now i'm hurt, she replaced me in less then 24 hours.

Finnick and Peeta have been giving ideas of ways to apologize, most of them are lame like buying her flowers or holding up a big sign that says I miss you. Cheesy. That is the only word to describe those apologies. Cato gave me a great idea That is not cheesy or lame in any way.

"Make her forgive you, don't take no for an answer."

"That might actually work, thanks man!" I run out of the door and up to the penthouse suite. I knock very loud and I hear whispers and people moving towards the door. Marissa opens the door, when she sees me she is about to shut the door but I push it back open.

Marissa sighs."What do you want?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"To talk come out in the hallway. Now." I say as toughly as I can,she obeys me and comes out in the hallway. I push her against the wall. " Listen. Forgive me." I say strictly.

"No! Why would I forgive you?" Marissa says slapping me on the face.

"Owww!" I yell holding me cheek. Marissa wiggles out of my grasp and opens the door to her room. Before she can go in I grab her arm and pull her close to me. I'm about to kiss her and she steps on my foot.

"Don't ever try to kiss me again!" she screeches and goes into the penthouse. She opens the door again and pops her head out." And don't ever talk to me again!" She slams the door in my face. I'm going to kill Cato!

I storm into the hotel room and Cato is sitting on the couch laughing at me.

"I hate you!" I say. "You're plan made Marissa hate me even more!"

"Finally figured that out?" He says crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just messing with ya. You didn't actually think that being mean to your ex-girlfriend would make her like you."

"Well actually I did since back home you get all the girls." He smirks.

"You think that's how I get girls? No the trick is be sweet you idiot" I roll my eyes and go back up to Marissa's room.

Annie, Finnick's girlfriend opens the door or me.

"Hi Annie can I talk to Marissa?" I ask as politely as I can. She shakes her head.

"To try to kiss her again? I don't think so." She says closing the door. I put my foot in between the door and the door frame so the door can't close.

"I came here to apologize to her, Cato was being dumb and told me to be mean to Marissa so she would want me back." I explain.

"How would being mean to her get her to want you back?" Annie asks opening the door wide. I shrug.

"I don't know." I say.

"Well come in, you know which bedroom is hers right?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, and thanks..." she looks confused. "For not kicking me out."

"Ohh." I walk past the kitchen and living room, walk down the hall to Marissa's room. I open the door slowly without knocking.

When Marissa sees me she grabs her pillow.

"What do you want?" She hisses.

"To apologize." I say. She gives me a nod. "Cato was being an idiot and he told me to be mean then you would forgive me and we can get back together." She nods slowly.

"So what your saying is you took stupid advice from your best friend?"

"Pretty much... But I only tried it because I was desperate for ideas to get you back." I quickly add in. Now I have to be all sweet. "Marissa I need you, I feel alone even though there are millions of people around me." That was all real what I said. I feel empty, she was the only girl that made me feel so...loved.

"Really?" She asks and drops the pillow,moving closer to me.

"Really" I step closer to her so our noses are touching. She gives me a beautiful smile that I've been dying to see and she leans in until our lips meet. Wow I've been dying to kiss her again, her soft lips, the taste of her cherry lip balm. I've missed it all. I even missed hearing her voice, seeing her smile and even the feeling I get when she is around me. I know we've known eachother for a few days but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

I'm the first one to pull away breathless. "What about Gale Hawthorne?" I ask.

"Well he wasn't actually my boyfriend, everything was fake. I just wanted to show you how I can be strong even after you called me those words." Oh my gosh I forgot to apologize to her about that.

"Oh and sorry about calling you those words too, I didn't mean any of those things. I promise!"

"How 'bout we start over. Pretend no of this happened."

"Sure." I say smiling.

"Hi, I'm Marissa, your girlfriend." She says extending her hand. I shake it.

"Marvel, your boyfriend." We both start laughing.

We spend the next hour telling each other more about ourselves, that we didn't know. Apparently she's from Boston, she has a step-brother, step-dad and one half sister. She also has a pet kitten named Socks that she got for her 17th birthday. She named him socks because his paws are all white which makes him look like he's wearing socks. I think the name is cute. Also she loves brownies and chocolate covered pretzels.

"Now you tell me about you." She says.

"Okay, so you already know that I live inBoston and moving to your school for senior year. Umm... I have an older brother named Daniel. I have a dog named Barney, he's a golden retriever. Ummm I like pizza and ummm cookies?" Marissa giggles.

"So Marissa are you ticklish?" She shakes her head.

"Nope, so don't bother trying." I tickle her sides and she starts laughing and laughing.

"Liar" I accuse. Marissa kisses me.

"Happy? Now stop tickling me."

"Sure thing." She gives me another and kiss and we lie on her bed talking about random things.


	7. She had the salmon?

**Katniss' POV:**

"Hey Kat, Finnick asked if you, me, Finnick and Cato could go out for dinner." Annie called out from her bedroom.

"So you mean a double date?" I ask. Annie appears from around the corner and sits down on the stool next to me.

"Pretty much" She says picking up a cupcake that Peeta made and frosted.

"What about Clove and Marissa?" I question, leaning closer to her. "Are we going to ditch them? Hmm?"

"Nope, Marissa and Marvel are going out to celebrate them getting back together and Clove and Peeta well, I haven't seen them for like two days." she says answering my question.

"What did happen to Clove and Peeta?" I ask curiously. Annie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know... How about calling them?" She says, mischievous in her voice. I nod.

"Good idea, we haven't had fun in such a long time." I say a smile playing across my lips.

"So who do you want to imitate?" Annie asks, rubbing her hands together.

"How about... her... MOM?" Annie's smile gets bigger.

"You are so smart!"

"Wait. Annie what about callers ID?" I ask.

"Haven't you noticed that Clove stopped checking who calls her in the past five years." She says licking the icing off her cupcake.

"I totally forgot! Now pass me my phone." I say gesturing to my phone in it's green case sitting on the counter next to Annie. Annie looks beside her and passes me my phone. I scroll through my contact list and find Clove. I put the phone on speaker so Annie can listen too.

One ring.

Two rings.

On the third ring Clove picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clove, honey, it's mom, just checking in on how you're doing. Is everything alright? Did you meet a cute boy?" I ask imitating Cloves mom, according to Annie and Marissa I sound exactly like her if I make my voice higher and softer and talk like her.

"Oh, Hi mom." Is her simple reply.

"Clove honey tell me, did you meet a cute boy?" I ask saying exactly what Clove's mom would say.

"Uhh...No" She says quickly. In the background I hear Peeta.

"No ,what, babe?" he says and she shushes him

"So you have met a boy." I say, something that Clove's mom would say.

"Yeah... I guess I did." she replies, I can practically hear her blushing.

"So is he cute?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Tell me all about him" I say, this is probably making Clove so embarrassed!

"Well-" The doorbell rings in the hotel room.

"Oh, sorry honey, somebody is at the door." I say cutting her off. I can hear her sigh of relive.

"Oh, that's too bad, see you soon mom" she says, she's about to hang up but I stop her.

"Wait Clove, when you get home tell me all about this new hottie you met." I know she's rolling her eyes right now.

"Um... Yeah sure bye." The doorbell rings again.

"Bye sweetheart." I hang up the phone and me and Annie burst out in laughter.

"Imagine how embarrassed she is, now she has to explain to Peeta what we were talking about!" I say.

"And she didn't even suspect it was us calling, I was about to burst of laughter! And you sounded exactly like her mom!" Annie says. DING DONG.

"It's open" I call. The door opens and Cato and Finnick come and hug me and Annie from behind.

"How's it going babe?" Cato asks. I turn around and kiss him.

"Just great, me and Annie prank called Clove and I pretend to be her mom, and she totally fell for it and now she is probably explaining to Peeta what that phone call was about."

"You and your pranks." He chuckles.

"It's the only thing that makes us happy." Annie adds in.

"The only thing?" Finnick questions. Annie rolls her eyes playfully.

"The only thing other then you" she says and kisses his cheek.

"What about you Katniss is it the only thing that makes you happy?" Cato teases.

"Nope, the only other thing that makes me happy is Prim, my little sister." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Really?" Cato asks and he starts tickling my sides. I'm very ticklish. I start laughing so hard that I end up on the floor.

"Stop, stop!" I manage to scream through my giggles. Cato stops tickling me and I catch my breath.

"What makes you happy?" Cato asks.

"Playing pranks on people and Prim." I say. Cato starts tickling me again. "Okay, Okay" Cato stops tickling me. "The only things that make me happy are playing pranks, Prim and last but not least my boyfriend Cato Daniels. Happy?" I ask. Cato kisses me.

"Very." I kiss him lightly on the lips. I look to my right and see Annie and Finnick left me and Cato alone. "So Katniss go get prettied up for our double date." I roll my eyes.

"We're leaving for like another hour." I say.

"Yeah, but it's one of those really fancy restaurants where you have to wear a dress." I roll my eyes again.

"I don't know the other girls you've dated but it seems like they take about three hours to get ready. Me, well it takes two seconds to slip on a dress and ten minutes to do my hair and makeup." Cato kisses my nose.

"Thank the Lord!" he says hugging me. "I remember this one girl that I dated, when I got to her house I had to wait for two hours." I shift in my seat, I feel a bit uncomfortable whenever my boyfriend talks about his old girlfriends. Cato sees me tense up. "I should shut up" I nod my head.

"You really should" I hear Annie call out from her bedroom. Was she eavesdropping? Of course she was listening to our conversation, she's my best friend and we always eavesdrop on each other's conversations.

"So do you wanna help me pick out my dress?" I ask Cato.

"I bet whatever dress you chose will look great on you."

"Sure... You're coming with me." I say grabbing his hand and dragging him to my room. "Sit" I say pointing to my king sized bed. I go into the walk in closet. I have five dresses, I take them of the rack and lay them on the bed next to Cato.

There is a strapless purple dress, a black dress with a green ribbon around the waist, a turquoise dress. Wait isn't that one Marissa's? There is a silk green dress and the last dress. Wow. The last dress is beautiful! I exchange a look with Cato I didn't even know I had this dress. It has a red sweetheart neckline and about under my belly button starts red orange and yellow tool that ends at my knees.

"Cato? You bought this?" I ask, he nods his head.

"I saw it at the mall and I thought of you and how there is always a fire in your eyes." he says. I run over and hug him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I say and I kiss his cheek.

"Try it on" He says gesturing to me dress. I grab the dress and walk into the bathroom. I strip off my clothes and slip on the dress, a perfect fit.

When I walk out of the bathroom Cato looks stunned. "Wow!" I walk over to my bed where Cato is sitting. He reaches for the end of my braid and pulls out the elastic. He combs my hair out with his fingers.

"Now you look like the most beautiful woman on earth." I blush.

"Thanks" I say looking at my bare feet so Cato can't see me blush.

"Well, you finish getting ready and me and Finn will be back in ten minutes?" Cato half asks, half states.

"Ten minutes is good." I say and kiss Cato on the cheek.

"See you later Beautiful" Cato says before he leaves my room. I hear him tell Finnick that it's time to go.

I put back the dresses and search through my closet for a pair of shoes. At the back of my closet I find a pair of silver strappy high heels. I slip them on and head to my bathroom to do my makeup.

After I finish doing my makeup, that takes five minutes I head to Annie's room. I see sitting on her bed texting away on her blackberry. But she is in her dress and she's already done her makeup.

"Hi, Annie." Annie looks up from her phone.

" Your dress is soooo pretty! Where did you buy it?" Annie practically screams.

"Umm... I don't know Cato bought it." I reply.

"Really, that's so sweet!"

"Can I see your dress?" I ask.

"Sure." Annie stands up. She is wearing a beautiful green dress with small diamonds encrusted in swirls, her dress ends right above her knees.

"Wow, your dress is super pretty!" I say.

"Thanks, but your dress is much more pretty!" Annie insists. Before I can say something back the doorbell rings. I try to run in our high heels to the door. I open the door and Finnick is at the door, no Cato in sight When Finnick sees me he wolf whistles. Going along with the plan

"Wow Katniss you're looking more gorgeous then ever!" Finnick says kissing my cheek. Also part of the plan to trick Annie that we're secretly dating, this is going to be hilarious.

"And Finn looking sexier then ever." I say putting my arms around Finnick's neck. I lean down, almost kissing him, this is part of the plan.

"STOP!" Annie says right on cue. I jerk my head away before I can kiss Finnick. "Finnick is my boyfriend!" She says grabbing his arm. I shrug my shoulders.

"Remember Finn meet my in the alley behind the hotel" I say and wink. Finnick gives me a devilish look.

"How could I forget? I've been waiting all day." Finnick says.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Annie yells. "Finn you're not going to make out in the alley with Katniss" I give Finnick a look that says start laughing. We both burst out in giggles.

"Oh, my dear Annie we were just kidding!" Finnick says.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Annie yells

"Up top" I say and Finnick gives me a high five. "That was a priceless moment!" That second Cato walks in.

"What happened?" he asks confused.

"Well, your girlfriend here and my boyfriend were 'dating'" Annie says making air quotes with her fingers. Cato still looks confused.

"Me and Finn tricked Annie, by pretending that we were secretly dating, it was hilarious!" Cato starts laughing with us.

"They were a centimeter away from kissing!" Annie says pointing to me and Finnick. Cato shuts up that second.

"Whatever, let's go" I say quickly trying to change the subject.

"Good idea!" Finnick agrees.

We all walk down to the parking lot and decide to take Cato's white sports car. Me and Cato sit in the front and Annie and Finnick sit in the back.

Once Cato starts driving Finnick apologizes to Annie.

"Annie, I'm sorry" That's all it took to get Annie to forgive him, in a second they are in a full make out session.

I decide to apologize to Cato. "Cato, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when me and Finn were pretending to date." I say apologetically.

"Katniss, I'm not mad, I know that you have a desire to prank people and Finn does too, so I don't blame you, and it was pretty funny." I start to laugh remembering the look on Annie's face.

"Yeah it was hilarious!" I exclaim. Annie and Finnick probably didn't hear our conversation, they usually tune us out when they're making out.

Cato leads me into the restaurant and we get our table really quick. We also get our food really quick, a sign of good service.

* * *

"I don't feel that good" Annie says clutching her stomach.

"Come on Annie let's go to the Ladies Room" I say and lead Annie out of the booth and to the washroom. Annie runs to the closet stall, not bothering to close the door, and sits on the ground next to the toilet.

"Uh, Annie should I get someone to help you?" She nods and she is about to vomit but I run out of the bathroom before I can hear the sickening sounds. I run to the nearest employee, who is wearing a name tag that says Harold: Manager.

"Uh, um my friend is throwing up in the bathroom, I think she got food poisoning." I say quickly.

"Did she eat the salmon?" he asks worriedly. What did Annie eat? Some type of fish, I smelt it and it was pink.

"I think so. Can you get help?" I ask.

"They weren't supposed to let any order salmon, I have to fire those chefs." He mutters under his breath. "Well all she needs to get fluids in her, here make sure she drinks this full glass of water, slowly." Harold says handing me a glass of water. I carefully take the glass and slowly walk to the restrooms, making sure I don't spill the water.

"Annie!" I say yell pushing open the door. I see her in the same position as she was when I left. "Drink this" I say passing the glass of water to Annie. She drinks the water slowly with her shaky hand.

Once Annie has finished the glass of water we go back to our table to get Finnick and Cato.

"Cato get one hundred dollars from Annie''s purse and put it on the table, Finnick get a plastic bag and paper towels, then meet us in the car." I demand. I grab my purse and lead Annie out of the restaurant and seat her in the back seat of the car, and I sit next to her.

Finnick and Cato run into the car. Finnick passes Annie a plastic bags and paper towels and Cato throws Annie's purse at my face.

"Well that was nice" I mutter under my breath and turn my focus back to Annie. She is shaking uncontrollably.

"Finnick can Annie borrow your sweater?" I ask pointing to a black sweater that is on the seat.

"Yeah, she looks freezing!" I pick up his sweater and put it around Annie's shoulders. She stops shaking a bit.

When we get to the hotel Finnick carries Annie to her room and lays her on her bed.

"Cato go get a bowl from the kitchen" I command.

"Yes, sir" Cato says saluting me. I roll my eyes and he runs out of Annie's room.

Cato returns shortly with the bowl and he hands it to Annie, so if she needs to vomit she has the bowl.

I leave Annie and Finnick alone and peek in the room.

"I love you" Finnick kisses her forehead and he's about to leave but Annie grabs his wrist with her shaking hand.

"I love you too." Finnick sits back on her bed and starts comforting her.


	8. Back home

**Katniss' POV:**

"Finally we get to go home" I say relieved. We had to stay two extra days in Miami because Annie was still sick. I insisted that Marissa and Clove go back home with Marvel and Peeta, they took me and Annie's plane tickets. The guys' flight was supposed to be today, me and Annie are taking Peeta and Marvel's plane tickets.

"Yeah! I miss my bed!" Annie says hugging a pillow she brought from home. Cato wraps an arm around me shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"And the great thing is that we're all going to the same High School." Cato says.

"That is a huge coincidence!" Exclaims Annie, who is now packing her suitcase. I grab my suitcase and start taking my things out of the closet and folding them neatly then placing them into my bag.

"So Cato when are you moving?" I question placing the beautiful dress Cato bought me into my suitcase.

"Oh, my family moved yesterday. I know the address so I'm just going there when we get home." He shrugs.

"Cool, what about you Finn?" I ask leaning closer to him.

"We moved before I went on this trip." He says then looks back at his phone.

* * *

"Our flight leaves in ten minutes!" Annie screeches. We've just gotten through security.

"Annie, we just have to get to our gate, then we can go on the plane." I say. "Plus,they're only going to start boarding the plane in ten minutes." I add in. Annie starts slowing down from a jog.

"Annie, dear it'll be fine." Finnick says putting an arm around her waist. I look around.

"Guys, where's Cato?" I ask worriedly. Annie and Finnick don't stop walking like I did.

"He wanted to buy a soda, he said he would meet up with us." Finnick says over his shoulder. I sigh of relief and start walking again.

"Hey Kat." Cato says kissing the top of my head.

"Hi, Cato." I say a bit tiredly.

"Babe, why are you so tired?" He asks slipping his arm around my waist.

"Airports always make me tired." I yawn. I start looking for gate 18. "Guys look for gate 18" I instruct.

"There it is." Annie says pointing to a post that says '18'. We walk into the sitting area and sit down on the uncomfortable chair. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I say answering my phone.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale says happily.

"Oh, it's you Gale. What's up?"

"I'm just wondering where you are. You were supposed to be home two days ago."

"Annie got food poisoning so now I'm at the airport with Annie, Finnick and Cato." I say.

"Cato?" Gale says his voice sounding upset.

"Gale!" I say a bit sternly. "I thought you said that when I'm happy you're happy!"

"I did, but it's not like you're ever going to see that guy again so why not dump him?"

"Well he lives in Boston too." I point out.

"Really?" He says a bit surprised.

"Really." I smirk.

"We are now boarding the plane to Boston" I hear someone say.

"Well Gale, I can't wait to see you again, but I gotta go they're boarding the plane." I say.

"Okay, well bye and I can't wait to see you're beautiful face again." He says. I roll my eyes, Gale is sill in love with me.

"Bye." I hang up my phone and slip it into my back pocket. I get in the line and take out my passport and boarding pass.

I get on the plane and sit next to Annie. I sigh when I sit down next to Annie.

"What?" She asks.

"Three hours in this, stupid plane." I say putting on my seat belt.

"I know, they should invent a magic teleporting device thing."

"I wish, they could."

* * *

After being this plane for two hours Annie has already fell asleep. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Cato wants to talk to you, we should switch seats." Finnick says. I nod my head, undo my seat belt and grab my backpack. We switch seats, which was kind of hard but we finally did.

"So, Cato what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"You're phone call with Gale." He says, looking into my eyes.

"What about my phone call with Gale?" I ask curiously.

"I don't want to accuse you but it sounds like you were cheating on me with Gale." He says looking at his feet. I make Cato look me in the eyes.

"Cato, I would never do that." I say.

"I know, but I just thought that because he is the Gale Hawthorne you would rather go out with him then me."

"Cato, the reason why I didn't get back together with Gale because he's the Gale Hawthorne, most popular celebrity of 2012. It would be too hectic, and we would never see each other, he's either always in the recording studio or on set of a movie." I explain.

"So don't have the tiniest feelings for him?" Cato asks.

"I love Gale, but as a best friend. It would awkward dating your best childhood friend right?" Cato nods. I rest my head on Cato's shoulder and I soon fall asleep.

_"Hey Catnip." Gale says inching closer to me._

_"Hi Gale." I say stepping back a bit but Gale just keeps coming closer to me. I keep on moving backwards until I hit a wall. _

_Gale has now trapped me in his grasp._

_"Katniss, say that you'll love me." He says ._

_"NEVER!" I scream at him._

_"Fine then have it you're way." I now realize we're dressed like we're from the medieval times, wait we are in the medieval times . Gale holds a knife to my neck._

_"Say you love me and you'll marry me and we'll live happily ever after." He snarls._

_"NEVER!" I yell at him again. He pushes the knife deeper in my neck._

_"Say you love me-" Gale starts._

_"Let her go! Or else" A voice says. Gale looks behind him, Cato is standing there dresses like he was from the medieval times too._

_"Or else what?" Gale laughs. _

_"Or else I will kill you." Cato says confidently. _

_"You're not allowed to kill a Prince." Gale says._

_"Then I challenge you to a duel." Cato says. "If I win then you let the beautiful maiden go, but if you win you can have her." He adds in and shoots me a look that says sorry._

_Everyone is in the town square, getting ready to watch the duel. "Start" a voice calls and Cato and Gale start the duel. I bow down and plead that Cato will win._

_The crowd cheers as Gale pushes Cato off his horse. No! No! Now I have to stay with Gale. I drop to my knees and sob. Gale jumps off his horse and rushes over to me._

_"Let's go my fair maiden." Gale scoops me up and brings me to his castle._

_I'm against the stone wall in Gale's castle, bis knife held to my neck again._

_"Say you love me." Gale says pressing the knife deeper into my neck. I cry out in pain._

_"Just kill me now, I will never ever love you." I shout at him._

Right when Gale was about to kill me I'm woken by Cato.

"Katniss wake up." He says shaking me. I open my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"You were having a nightmare, you were thrashing around and yelling 'No!No!'" He says. "And we're landing now. So fasten your seat belt." He says gesturing to my seat belt that I was never wearing. I quickly fasten it and sit up straight.

I feel the wheels of the plane hit the ground. And the plane eventually stops.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have just arrived in Boston, please leave the plane in an orderly fashion and I hope you have a great time in Boston!" The flight attendant announces. Wait I know that voice. Effie Trinket. The annoying flight attendant on my flight to Miami. We get off the plane and grab our luggage.

I call a taxi for me and Annie. It's about midnight right now so Annie's sleeping over at my house. A yellow taxi comes and me and Annie kiss our boyfriends goodbye then we get into the back of the taxi.

"Finally we get to go home!" Annie says happily.

"Well, you're coming to my house for the night so, you're not really going home." I correct her. She hates it when I correct her.

When the taxi gets to my house I give the driver twenty bucks and me and Annie get our luggage out of the trunk. I see a car pulling into my neighbour's driveway, I guess someone finally moved in.

"Hey, Annie, tomorrow let's go meet the new neighbours." I say pointing to the car in the driveway.

"Yeah, are we going to do the usual thing we do when we meet the new neighbours?" She asks. She's talking about how every time someone moves in next to me or Annie we go to their house with a giant welcome poster and start singing for them.

"Sure, it's a tradition." I say nodding my head. We start walking up my driveway.

"BOO!" Someone behind me says. Me and Annie scream. I turn around and see Cato and Finnick standing on my driveway.

"Cato!" I say hugging him.

"I guess we're neighbours." Finnick says to me.

"Wait. You moved in next door?" I ask and he nods his head. "Cato's going to be spending a lot of time at my house and Annie will be spending a lot at yours." He whispers to me and I nod.

"So Cato, are you sleeping over at Finnick's?" I ask.

"Yeah! My bedroom is being painted, before it was pink." Cato says shuddering.

"Well, I'm tired, so see you tomorrow. Oh and what time will you wake up?" Annie asks.

"Come over at ten for breakfast, you can come too Katniss." Finnick says.

"Okay, Goodnight Finnick, Goodnight Cato." I kiss Cato's cheek and me and Annie walk up my driveway and we walk silently into my house and we walk silently up the stairs to my bedroom.

I'm about to close the curtains, but I see Finnick and Cato in Finnick's bedroom.

"Oh, Annie" I call in a sing song voice.

"Yeah?" She calls from the bathroom.

"Guess what I see." I say in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"Well come out of the bathroom and see. I hear her unlock the bathroom door and she comes out in a pink tank top and a pair of plaid pink pyjama pants. We have matching pyjamas, but my tank top and pyjama pants are red, we got them for Christmas.

Annie sees a shirtless Finnick through the window. Finnick sees her staring and he starts flexing his muscles, which makes Annie giggle. I grab my pyjamas, the ones that match Annie's and go into my bathroom to change.

When I come back out of my bathroom, I see Annie has opened my window and Finnick has opened his.

"Annie, can we go to bed?" I whine.

"Sure. Goodnight Finnick." Annie blows him a kiss and I close the window and the curtains.

"You are going to be sleeping over at my house every night now." I say.

"You are correct, I might even move in." She jokes.

"Whatever make you happy." I turn off the light and two minutes later I can hear Annie slightly snoring.


	9. School

**Katniss' POV:**

The first day of school after Spring Break. Annie has been sleeping at my house for the past week just so she can stare at Finnick shirtless. But it wasn't that bad because Cato always slept over at Finnick's house and he was occasionally shirtless, not that I minded.

"Annie get up." I say throwing a pillow pat Annie. Her eyes never open she just uses the pillow to cover her ears. I get out of my bed.

"Finnick is in his room... Shirtless in his room." I taunt. Annie sits straight up.

"I'm up, and ready for a wonderful day." She says brightly.

"Well, Finn invited us for breakfast so get your butt ready and let's go." I command. She slowly gets up from the sleeping bag and stretches. She grabs her bag with her stuff and enters my bathroom. I rummage through my closet for something to wear. It's still arm outside so I can wear shorts. I take out my dark wash shorts and lay them on my bed and dig through my closet until I find my dark green ruffled tank top and green converse. I walk down the hall into the other bathroom since Annie is occupying mine and slip on my clothes.

I walk back into my room and Annie is sitting on my windowsill talking to Finnick.

"Annie, you have to do my hair and makeup." I say dragging her away from the window, she wasn't dressed yet she's just done her makeup and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Annie puts on my makeup and then curls my hair And then kicks me out of the bathroom to change. I start talking to Finnick and we start joking around and plan to trick Annie again, by pretending we were secretly dating, Annie can be super gullible! When Annie comes out of the bathroom I blow Finnick a kiss, that Annie sees and I close the curtains. Annie doesn't say anything related to me blowing Finnick a kiss, she just grabs her backpack and phone and tells me she can't wait to see Finnick again, but she just saw him like ten minutes ago.

I grab my iPhone and my backpack and follow Annie downstairs. Prim is sitting at the counter eating a muffin.

"Hey Prim, have a great day at school, me and Annie are going to Finnick's house for breakfast." Prim wraps her skinny arms around me.

"Bye, Katniss!" I kiss her forehead and walk to Finnick's house.

Finnick opens the door for me and Annie.

"Wow Katniss, looking smoking today." Finnick exclaims going on with the act.

"Looking sexier then ever." I smile and kiss his cheek. Finnick pretends to just notice Annie standing at the door.

"Oh, Annie... Hey Beautiful." Finnick says kissing Annie on the lips. "Hey, Katniss." Finnick says and leads us into his house. Cato is sitting at the table eating pancakes. He doesn't see me so I come behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey, Cato." I say in a soft voice. He turns around and sees me.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" Cato asks kissing me.

"Great, now that you're in my life." I say kissing him again. I'm about to go into the kitchen but right when I turn around Cato grabs my wrist and spins me so I'm facing him.

"Where you going babe?" Cato asks.

"To get my food, where else?" I laugh. Cato releases his grip on me and I chuckle to my self. When I walk into the kitchen Annie passes by me with her plate of food and sits down across from Cato. Finnick is in the kitchen piling his plate with food.

"Hey Finnick, I know a perfect way to trick Annie into thinking that we're secretly dating." I say and start pilling my plate with food.

"And what is your idea?" He questions.

"Well, put a little bit of my lip gloss on your lips, and it looks like we kissed." I say.

"Perfect idea!" Finnick exclaims. "But... I don't want to hurt Annie." Finnick adds in.

"Annie is my best friend, I've known her since kindergarten, she won't be mad, she'll just get revenge." I say.

"Okay, pass my your lip gloss." Finnick says a bit unsure. I throw him the tube of lip gloss and he applies a tiny bit to his bottom lip. We bring our plates out to the kitchen table and I sit across of Cato. Finnick sits next to Annie and gives her a quick kiss. Annie doesn't question why Finnick tastes like cherry lip gloss she just finishes her breakfast and puts her plate in the sink. Cato does the same and they both just sit down in the living room and start texting on their phones.

"Finnick, this plan isn't working, Annie isn't saying anything." I say. Finnick stands up and whispers in my ear:

"Then we're not acting well enough." He grabs his plate off the table and places it in the sink I do the same with my plate. My and Finnick go pick up our back backs and sit down next to Annie and Cato.

"Guys, school starts in like twenty minutes we got to go, you guys..." I point at Cato and Finnick 'Need too pick up your schedules and if we have extra time we can give you a tour." I explain. Finnick slings his bag across his shoulder.

"Okay, let's go." Finnick says convinced. Finnick gets up and puts his arm around Annie. "So who's car are we taking?" Finnick asks breaking the silence.

"Well, my car is at my house, so we can't take mine" Annie says.

"Same" Cato says.

"How about me and Cato take my car and you and Annie take your car" I suggest to Finnick.

"Okay." Finnick says. Annie and Cato have been quiet all day, what's up with that? Annie never stops talking and Cato he is showing no emotions, just a stone hard face.

We go outside and I lead Cato to my white car. Once I start the car I decide to break the silence.

"Cato what's up?" I ask Cato who is looking directly ahead. He shakes his head.

"Nothing, just nervous about my first day at Capitol High." he lies.

"Cato, you are a terrible liar." I say looking at the side of his head.

"I'm not lying."

"Seriously Cato just tell me, If you trust me you can tell me."

Cato takes a deep breath.

"Okay, this sounds really lame but, why are you pretending to secretly date Finnick?" He asks.

I shrug."To trick Annie."

"She's not falling for it, she said that she's going to pretend like she doesn't notice that you guys are 'dating'" Cato says. "She saw your lip gloss on Finnick's lip, she heard your plans and now she wants me and her to pretend like we're dating for revenge." He says. I nearly drive into the car in front of me.

"That's what she was going to do for revenge?!"

"Yeah, but I didn't agree to do it, because I know you are like a prankster and you're my girlfriend and you don't like getting pranked." he says.

"Well, I'm not saying you have to do this but, will you join me and Finnick's act? You can convince her, tell her I broke up with you and you saw me making out with Finnick." I suggest.

"Well, I love doing pranks, so I'm in and I know if I actually see you and Finnick kissing it's just you acting." he says. I pull into a parking space at my school.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, now let's go get your books and schedule." I say getting out of my car. I take Cato's hand and we walk into the giant school with bizarre colours everywhere.

"Why is this school so colourful?" Cato asks.

"Oh, I don't know, this area is called the Capitol and everyone who lives around here wear's tacky outfits and have weird colours everywhere. I can't believe you didn't know this, you're from Boston!" I exclaim.

"Well don't blame me, I used to live downtown where the only bright colours were on the duck tour boats." he says. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Whatever, only the office and entrance of this school is tacky, teachers get to pick how their classrooms look like." I say grabbing his hand. I lead him to the office and Ms. Garcia, the secretary is sitting at her desk typing on her computer.

"Hey Ms. Garcia." I greet. She looks away from her computer and smiles at me.

"Katniss dear, what can I do for you?" She asks politely. Ms. Garcia has always been nice to me, no matter how many times I come to the office because I was late or got in trouble for playing pranks. Her and me have some sort of bond. Sometimes I just come to the office so I can skip class. Most teachers don't like me, Haymitch my literacy teacher likes me, he says I'm the only one in the class who isn't a weakling.

"I don't really need anything but my friend here, Cato.." I give a pat on the back to Cato. "Is new here and he needs his books and schedule." I finsi.

"Sure thing, what's your last name dear?" Ms. Garcia asks Cato.

"Daniels" Is his short answer. Ms. Garcia types something into her computer and what I'm guessing is Cato's schedule starts printing. Ms. Garcia goes into the supply closet and grabs Cato some books.

"Here are your books and here is your schedule. And I'm guessing Katniss can show you where you locker is." I nod. I check his schedule to see where his locker is. I smile. Locker 222. Right next to locker 221, which happens to be mine. I grab Cato's hand and lead him to the second level where our lockers are.

I do my locker code and my locker opens easily. Cato looks like he is having a bit of trouble opening his locker with all his books he's carrying.

"Here, let me help." I take his schedule and look at his locker combo. 25.52.13. I do his code easily and his locker swings open. Cato gives me a smile.

"Thanks." I give his a peck on the lips.

"No problem" I say and start helping him put his books in his locker. "So what class do you have first?" I ask when we've finished putting his books in his locker. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know." He gives me his schedule again.

Homeroom- Mrs. Mags

Academic

-Lunch-

Free Period

Phys

"We have Free Period, Music and French together." I say hugging Cato tightly.

"Hey guys!" Finnick greets. I spin around and see Finnick and Annie standing there.

"Hey Finn. Hey Annie"I greet then start whispering to Finnick "Umm. Cato knows about the prank, so he's going to help us." I whisper.

"Okay." Finnick turns to Cato."Who's your homeroom teacher?" Finnick asks.

" ." he says.

"OMG me too! We can go to class together." Annie says. As if right on cue the bell rings. Annie hooks arms with Cato and she leads him to class.

"You?" Finnick asks.

"Abernathy" I reply bluntly.

"Then I guess we can go to class together." He says offering his arm, I chain my arm to his and we walk down the hall to room 243. There I take my seat in the back of the room and Finnick sits next to me. As usual Haymitch is drunk on the ground, he is barely sober and when he is, he doesn't teach anything, he just tells us to talk or text.

"Umm. Katniss?"Finnick asks, clearly wondering why the teacher is barely conscious.

"Oh, he's drunk, so in class we just do whatever we want." I answer.

"Oh, is he ever conscious?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's usually just drunk and falls asleep, sometimes, like now, when he's had too much to drink he is unconscious." Finnick nods his head.

"Okay."

"So, let me see your schedule." Finnick passes me his schedule.

Phys

-Lunch-

Free Period

Academic

"Oh my gosh Finn! We have the exact same classes!" I say.

"So you can show me around the school?"

"Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finnick's POV:**

"Finn, can we talk in private?" Annie asks me.

"Sure, let's go to my house." We were at Katniss' house right now. School was over, it was pretty boring, like school is in general. We tell Katniss and Cato that we're going to my house and they don't really care.

Me and Annie walk five steps to my house, which is on the right of Katniss'. We sit in the living room, since my parents don't come home until 5:30.

"So what is it?" I ask putting my arm around Annie.

"I know that you and Katniss are trying to trick me. You can't use the same prank on someone." Annie says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, you're right. But the bad thing is that Katniss was telling everyone that she dumped Cato for me." I say.

"Well, I have everyone's number, I'll just text them." Annie says pulling out her phone.

"Oh good, I don't want people thinking that me and Katniss are dating." I say. "I want them to know that I'm dating you." I kiss Annie's cheek, but she doesn't do anything she just keeps looking at her phone screen texting people.

I pull out my phone and text Katniss.

**Me:** Annie isn't falling for it, prank's over.

**Katniss: **Ok, is Annie texting ppl tellin them that i didnt break up with Cato?

**Me:** Ya

**Katniss:** Good ttyl

**Me: **We're comin back to ur house

**Katniss: **kk

I turn off my phone and slip it back into my pocket. I get up and stand by the door.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going back to Katniss', you wanna come with me or will you meet me there?" I ask.

"I'll meet you there, I gotta finish texting these people." She says.

"Okay, bye." I open the door and walk back to Katniss' house.

**Katniss' POV:**

After Finnick, Annie and Cato have left my house I hear a knock on the door. Since I'm the only one home I go and answer it. I swing open the door and I'm surprised to see Gale standing there.

"Hey Gale." I say a bit awkwardly.

"Hey Catnip, can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure." I say a bit suspicious like. I let Gale in my house and he sits on the couch. I sit next to him not knowing what to do.

"So, why are you here?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here for you." Gale says and leans in until our lips meet. I push him off me.

"Gale!" I scream.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask getting up from the couch.

"Katniss, you know you want this relationship." he says.

"No I don't! I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Well, from what I heard, you dumped him today." Gale says.

"No! No I did not dump Cato today." I tell Gale and lead him to the door.

"But who wouldn't want to go out with The Gale Hawthorne?" Gale asks.

"Me! Bye Gale" I close the door in his face and head upstairs. I put on my PJ's and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

"Katniss!" Prim shouts waking me up. I rub my eyes and stretch.

"Yeah Prim?"

"Look what it says on TMZ!" Prim says putting her pink laptop on my lap. My eyes widen in horror. The headline is: Is Gale Hawthorne Back Together With Ex?

There's a picture of Gale and me when I was answering the door. I read the article.

_It seems that singing sensation Gale Hawthorne is back in a relationship with ex-girlfriend Katniss Everdeen. Since they last broke up Gale's been seen with her often, at the mall, out for lunch and he was even seen at her hotel room in Miami! Last night he was seen at her house, supposedly kissing. Niether of them have confirmed this rumour. Do you think it's true? Keep tuning in and we'll keep you up to date._

I let out a tiny scream.

"No, no no! How could this happen? I'm not going out with Gale!" I screech.

"I just wanted to let you know, what they're saying." Prim points out.

"Just go get ready for school, I need to see what else they're saying" I tell Prim and she leaves my room. I search up what other websites say the same thing. NO, NO, NO! Perez Hilton, OMG!, People, Us Magazine. No! If Cato sees this, he'll think I'm cheating on him! I grab my phone and call Cato.

"Hello?" says a tired voice.

"Hi, Cato, it's me, Katniss."

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Okay, well last night after you left, Gale came to my house, I didn't ask him, he just came, but now the press think that we're dating!"

"So you're calling to tell me that you're not dating Gale Hawthorne?"

"Yeah."

"And you thought I would believe that crap?"

"No, I just wanted you to hear it from myself." I say.

"Okay. Oh and I'm picking you up today for school."

"Okay. Do you mind dropping off Prim? It's starting to rain." I say looking out my window.

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye" I hang up and drag myself out of bed, to my closet. I pull out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red baseball tee along with a pair of brown leather boots. I put my clothes on and go downstairs.

"Hey Prim. Cato is going to give us a ride today, cause it's raining." I say sitting down next to Prim, picking up a banana muffin.

"Thanks, but Rue already said that her mom will drive us." Prim tells me taking a bite of her muffin.

"Okay, I'll text Cato." I pull out my phone and send Cato a text. I finish off my muffin and go over to Finnick's house, making sure to protect my things from the rain.

"Hey Kat." Finnick greets opening the door.

"Hey Finn." I follow Finnick into his house and we sit on the floor. I don't know why but we just did.

"Isn't Cato supposed to pick you up?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah, but mom is at work and Prim just left, so I wanted a buddy to wait with." I tell him.

"Okay, well Annie's supposed to come any minute so I guess you'll have two waiting buddies." I laugh.

"Yeah, my two BFF's/waiting buddies" I joke.

"What about Cato? Isn't he your BFF? And Marissa and Clove?" Finnick asks poking me.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't spoke to Marissa or Clove since they left from Miami!" I shout and pull out my phone. I call Marissa first.

"Hey Katty."

"Hi Marissa, so I just realized I forgot to call you last week, when I go back from Miami!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, I was wondering why I didn't hear from you and I haven't seen you at lunch."

"Oh, we, as in Annie, Finnick, Cato and I went out for lunch, you know how gross cafeteria food is." I say.

"Makes sense, but have you seen Clove? Apparently Peeta dumped her yesterday." Marissa says.

"Oh my gosh! Why?"

"I don't know? He seemed so in love with her, and they looked perfect for each other. Then BAM he dumped her."

"I need to call Clove! Bye Marissa."

"Bye Kat, see you later." I hang up and immediately call Clove. It goes straight to voice mail.

"What happened?" Finnick asks.

"Peeta dumped Clove!" I say and a shocked look appears on Finnick's face.

"Peeta would never do that to Clove! He was head over heels in love with Clove!" Finnick exclaims. "Let me call him" Finnick pulls out his phone and dials Peeta's number. I guess Peeta picks up and they start to talk. Finnick hangs up.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He said that he was in love with another girl." Finnick says.

"Who?" Finnick shrugs.

"I don't know, he said that she goes to our school, that's all I know" Out of nowhere the doorbell rings. "That should be Annie." Finnick says getting up.

After Finnick and Annie finish saying their hello's with a whole lot of kissing Annie and Finnick come and join me on the floor.

"Annie, Peeta dumped Clove! For another girl." That is the first thing I say when Annie sits down.

"WHAT? Poor Clove, did you call her?" Annie asks.

"Yeah! She won't pick up!"

"This isn't good!" Annie says. "I think Peeta was the only guy Clove dated who she actually liked."

"And he didn't actually love her." Finnick says joining into the conversation.

"That's awful-" Annie is cut off by the doorbell.

"That must be Cato" I say getting up and opening the door. Cato is standing there looking perfect, his beautiful blonde hair will droplets of rain make him look even more perfect.

"Hey, babe, you weren't at your house." Cato says kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Well, I was kinda lonely, so I came here." I tell Cato kissing him again.

"So, school starts in 45 minutes, we can go get something to eat quickly." Cato suggests.

"Good idea, I only had a muffin for breakfast." I tell Cato pulling on my leather jacket and grabbing my backpack.

"Hey, Finn, me and Katniss are going to get something to eat okay?" Finnick who is making out with Annie murmurs sure and we go out in the rain. I use my bag to cover my head from the rain, which wasn't a good idea considering that all my books in my bag will get wet. I run into Cato's car and quickly shut the door. Cato doesn't run to the car, he just walks and laughs at me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Katniss' POV:**

Me, Cato, Finnick and Annie walk out of Capitol High. It's Lunch, then Free Period and we're going to Clove's house, to see how she's handling the break up. Marissa said that Clove wouldn't leave her house, she was just sobbing.

"So are we going to go to Clove's house all together?" Annie asks. I shrug.

"Why not?" Cato gets into the driver's seat of his car and I go in the passenger seat, while Finnick and Annie go in the back. My tummy growls.

"Can we pick up lunch on our way?" I ask.

"McDonalds?" Cato suggests. I make a face.

"Ew, no, we'll just go out for lunch after we go check on Clove." I tell Cato.

"Good idea" Annie says. "I can't eat any fatty food, I have swim practice after school"

"Cato, let's go, we have to back at school in 2 hours." I say.

"Since when did you start liking Academic Math?" Annie asks.

"Oh, I wasn't going to go to Academic math, I heard that there's cupcakes in the teacher's lounge." I laugh. Cato starts driving and gets out of the school parking lot.

"How do you think you'll get a cupcake from the teacher's lounge?" Finnick questions.

"Oh my gosh Annie you didn't tell him!" I yell turning around so I'm looking at Annie.

"I was supposed to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Finnick asks.

"That she's dating the principal." Annie jokes.

"You're what?" Cato asks steeping on the brakes.

"I'm joking, always gets me something from the teacher's lounge and if I don't come quick enough, she'll get tempted and eat my cupcake." I explain.

"So you want a cupcake?" Cato questions making a quick turn to the right.

"Yep."

"We can get free cupcakes from Peeta, his parents own a bakery." Finnick explains.

"I thought all your parents worked at the same place." I say.

"Oh they do, they own a bakery too, but Peeta and his two brothers really do all the work." Cato says making a sharp turn and I have to dig my nails into the leather seat. Cato parks in the driveway of Clove's small town house. It's not that small, it has room for her, her mom and sister. Clove's parents are divorced but she lives with her mom because her dad lives in Ohio.

I ring the doorbell and no one answers so I exchange looks with Annie and rummage through my bag until I find Clove's house key. I unlock the door and let the others in.

"Why do you have Clove's house key?" Cato asks putting an arm around my waist.

"Oh, well Me, Annie, Marissa and Clove have each other's house keys incase of emergencies." I explain and I lead Cato upstairs and down the hall to Clove's bedroom.

Annie knocks gently on Clove's white door.

"Clove, it's me Annie and Katniss is here, cam we come in?" Annie twists the doorknob and opens the door slowly.

"What about me and Finn?" Cato asks.

"Oh and the guys are here." Annie adds. And opena the door fully. Me and Annie sit on the end of Clove's bed. Clove is curled up in a ball sobbing into her pillow.

"Clove, it's okay, break ups happen, it's part of life." I say and start rubbing her back.

"I know but Peeta was the only guy that I've dated that I actually liked!" Clove sobs.

"You've only known him for three weeks" Annie says."He wasn't the right guy for you"

"Well you guys have only known Cato and Finnick for three weeks and you have great relationships." Clove says.

"Well I don't know what to say."

"I have an idea!" Annie shouts. "You guys remember when Marissa and Marvel broke up? Well Marissa acted like she didn't need Marvel and she started spending more time on how she looked and BAM just like that Marvel came crawling back to her."

Clove smiles and wipes away some tears. "You're totally right, give me a makeover." She gets up and straightens out her white tank top.

"Okay, I'll do your makeup and Annie will pick out your outfit. And you two" I gesture to Cato and Finnick "Stay put" I say. Annie whispers to me what she's picking out for Clove, so Clove's makeup and outfit don't make her look like a clown.

I lead Clove to her bathroom that she shares with her 12 year old sister and seat her down on the toilet. I take out her makeup bag from under the sink and start doing her makeup. Once I finished I put her hair into a normal side braid and we go back o her bedroom to see what Annie picked out for her.

On the bed Annie put a pile of clothes Clove takes them and goes back to the bathroom to change. I sit on the bed next to Cato who puts his arm around me.

"Annie! I have no shoes!" Clove yells from the bathroom.

"Oopsie." Annie grabs a pair on black velvet booty heels and runs out the room.

Five minutes later Clove comes into the room and Cato and Finnick's jaws drop.

She's wearing black skinny jeans with the black velvet booty heels Annie gave her and on top she has a black silk tank top and over that is a black leather jacket and a long gold necklace.

I get off the bed and give Clove a hug."You're so pretty! Peeta will be drooling over you like all the other guys.

"Thank you guys!" Clove hugs us tighter.

"Awww, you're welcome" Me and Annie say.

"Now let's go get something to eat." Finnick says getting up. "Maybe if we're lucky enough the waiter will be Stephen and give us a free meal cause he's in love Clove."

Everyone laughs. "If I get a free meal, I'll flirt with him." Clove laughs.

We get back into Cato's car and he drives to a small diner.

"This place is awesome!" Finnick says getting out of the car.

"Do you come here a lot?" Annie asks clinging onto his arm.

"At least once every two weeks." Cato says opening the door of the diner for me.

We go sit in a booth in the back since this place is seat yourself. There isn't many people here, there's an older couple and some teenagers who don't go to our school.

A blonde waiter comes to our table.

"Hey Finn, what's up Cato?"

"Hey Stephen long time no see." Cato greets.

"Who are these lovely ladies?" He asks eyeing me, Annie and Clove.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend Annie." Finnick says putting an arm around Annie. "Then that's Katniss Cato's girlfriend" Finnick points to me.

"Hi" I give him a small wave.

"And I'm Clove, the only single one." Clove introduces herself.

"Well nice to meet you Clove." Stephen winks at her. "So can I get you something to drink? How 'bout I get you get you all some milkshakes, on the house."

"Oh you don't have too." Cato says.

"Oh but you're an old friend" Obviously he's lying, he just wants to go out with Clove. Once he goes away Clove whispers to me.

"Should I start flirting with him?"

"You don't have to, he already looks like he'll give you anything, but a little flirting would help." I whisper back.

"So are we going to get some cupcakes after lunch?" Finnick asks. I see tears appear in Clove's eyes. I give Finnick a look and turn back to Clove.

"Don't cry, be strong" I whisper. Stephen appears when Clove wipes away some tears that she let escape her eyes.

"What's wrong Clove?" Stephen asks rushing to her side.

"It's nothing really, I just went through a terrible break up, don't worry about it." She tells him.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." He says and start passing out the strawberry milkshakes. "So what can I get you to eat?"

"I'll have a hamburger and fries." I tell Stephen and the others order.

"You know at McDonald's you can get a hamburger." Cato whispers.

"I know, but this is probably healthier." He sticks his tongue out at me and when my lips approach his he puts his tongue back in his mouth and I give him a quick kiss.

"Cato why do you want to go to McDonalds so bad?" Annie asks overhearing our conversation.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"You know if you eat there these..." I run my fingers along his abs. "Will be taken over by fat."

"Okay, you've convinced me, no more McDonalds." Cato says. "I say risk losing my abs."

I rest my head on his chest and he puts his arm around me. "No you cannot."

Stephen comes back with our food and I sit up straight.

After we finish eating Clove asks for the bill and Stephen said that it was on the house, Cato argued and in the end he left thirty bucks on the table. Right when Clove was about to leave the restaurant she popped her head back in and gave Stephen a flirty wave.

* * *

"Did you get me a cupcake?" I ask she grabs a big chocolate cupcake covered in yellow icing and hands it to me.

"Thank you!" I start licking the icing off my cupcake and go back to where Cato is and he puts his arm around me and we walk down the busy hall with Annie, Finnick and Clove, they're in that class too along with Marissa,Marvel and Peeta.

"Clove, Peeta's in this class do you want to go?" I ask. She nods.

"Remember the plan?" She asks. "I'm going along with it." I give her a smile and we walk into the music room. I sit down next to Marvel who's sitting next to Marissa. Cato sits next to me.

"Where did you get the cupcake?!" Marvel asks.

" ." I smile.

"I really need to make friends with teachers!" Marvel exclaims.

"Marvel, we all know that you'll never be a teacher's friend." Cato says.

"You're right, I'm always the teacher's least favourite student." Marvel agrees.

"I'll get you a cupcake next time." I tell Marvel.

"You better." He tries to give me a scary glare but he looks like he's constipated. I burst out laughing.

"Class quiet down." Cinna says walking into the classroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Katniss' POV:**

"So has Cato asked you to the Spring Dance yet?" Marissa asks me typing on her laptop. Me and Marissa were doing our homework at my house since we have a project together.

"No, they just announced that there will be a Spring Dance today" I say pulling out my history book.

"Well Marvel has already asked me and Finn has already asked Annie." Marissa states.

"I don't even think Cato has to ask, we're just going to go together." I explain flipping to chapter 6 in my book.

"But wouldn't it be more special if he asked you?" Marissa asks.

"Okay Marissa if you're making such a big deal about it we can go to Finnick's house, Cato and Finnick are doing their french homework and I'll ask Cato." I tell her getting up.

"Katniss! The girls aren't going to ask the guys! We only do that when it's the girls' choice dances." Marissa pulls me back onto my bed.

I roll my eyes and get up again and pull open my curtains revealing Finnick and Cato throwing a football.

"If Cato fails to catch that ball, it will come shooting through the window and it will hit us!" Marissa states.

"I know but they just made the football team, the tryouts were yesterday." I tell her crossing my arms across my chest.

"Marvel made the team too." Marissa says closing the curtains. "Are you going to try out for cheerleading this year?" She asks sitting back on my bed.

"Nope? Why do you ask me every single year?"

"Well maybe one year you would like to join me and Annie on the squad and since we're head cheerleaders this year we can give you a spot." Marissa explains.

"Well that's very kind of you but this year I'll be sitting on the bleachers cheering on Cato. I still don't understand why doing cartwheels in short skirts is fun." I say typing quickly on my laptop.

"Whatever let's just get back to the proje-" DING DONG Marissa gets cut off by the doorbell. I get off my bed.

"I'll go get it" I run out of my room and down the stairs and open the door. I am surprised when I see who's standing at the door.

"Peeta? What are you doing here? Do you need help winning Clove back?"

"Hi Katniss, I'm not here for help to win Clove back."

"Then why are you here?" I ask curiously.

"For you" He leans down and kisses me. I kick him hard in the place where it hurts and crawls up in a ball on the floor.

"Peeta! I have a boyfriend! One of your best friends, remember?"

"Well from what I heard you dumped him for Finnick and right now Finnick is dating Annie." Peeta says getting up from the floor.

"Well, that was just a rumour, me and Cato are still dating, and it shall stay that way." I tell him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I didn't know."

"Do you still love Clove?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Then why did you dump her?" I question.

"Because I thought that I loved you and when I heard you dumped Cato I jumped at the chance to go out with you, but now I know that I should've stayed with Clove." He says.

"Well then go ask her to the Spring Dance." I tell him closing the door behind him. I go back upstairs and sit next to Marissa.

"So was it Cato at the door asking you to the dance?" Marissa asks nudging me.

"No, it was Peeta, he kissed me, I kicked him in the groin and now he's asking Clove to the Spring Dance." I explain.

"That's why he broke up with Clove? To be with you?" She asks.

"Yeah, but after I kicked him he said he actually rather date Clove."

"Yay! Now you don't have to cheer on the bleachers alone Clove will be there too!" Marissa claps her hands.

"Peeta made the team too?" She nods.

"Cato's the quarter back, Marvel and Peeta are wide receivers and Finnick's center." She tells me.

"I know, I know. Can we finish the project now?" I ask impatiently.

"Good idea, if we finish it now we can do something fun."

* * *

"Finished!" I announce as I type the last word.

"Finally!" Marissa yells joyously jumping off my bed. I phone buzzes and I pick up off my bedside table. A text from Cato.

**Cato: Hey babe do u & Marissa wanna come over 2 finn's 4 dinner?**

"Hey Marissa,Finnick invited us over for dinner do you wanna come?" I ask.

"Well is Marvel coming?"

"I don't know let me check." I open the curtains and Marvel is sitting on a chair talking to Cato and Finnick.

"I guess so."

**Me: Sure c u in 5 **

I see Cato look at his phone and smile. Wow Finnick, Cato and Marvel are stupid, they haven't even noticed that we could see them.

**Cato: k c u later can't wait to see your beautiful face again. :***

"Come on Marissa we're going to Finnick's now." I say and she gets up and we go over to Finnick's house. I ring the door bell and I hear a bunch of people running to the door. Marvel swings open the door and next to him are Cato and Finnick. Marvel gives Marissa a sweet kiss and I give Cato a quick kiss.

"Where's my girl?" Finnick asks sadly.

Out of nowhere Annie pops up. "Right here." I kiss Cato again and it turns into a long kiss.

Once everyone has finished saying their hello's Finnick orders Chinese food and he tells us to get into our pyjamas.

"You guys always leave your things at my house." I tell Annie and Marissa. We go over to my house and I give Annie her pyjamas that match mine, Marissa and Clove also have our matching pyjamas, it's a friendship thing. Marissa has a green pair and Clove has a them in purple. We get in our pyjamas and go back to Finnick's house where all the guys are in their normal clothes.

"Where are your pyjamas?" Marissa asks.

"Umm well we usually don't wear pyjamas-" Finnick starts but Annie cuts him off.

"Okay we don't need to know anymore." We go into the living room and Finnick puts in a movie. Annie and Finnick occupy one couch and Marissa and Marvel occupy the other so Cato sits down on the ground and he pulls me into his lap. I rest my head on his chest and watch some movie I don't know the name to.

Finnick ordered the Chinese food which came fast and he gives us each some carton full of noodles and meat. I get off Cato's lap so he can eat but he pulls me back onto his lap. I see where this is going he wants me to feed him. I grab my chopsticks and feed Cato a piece of meat. I pinch Cato's cheek.

"Does wittle Cato want more?" I ask using a baby voice. Cato wraps his arms around me tighter, pouts and nods his head. I give him a quick kiss and start feeding him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Katniss' POV:**

I wake up in Cato's arms, my head resting on his chest. He's still sound asleep, snoring lightly. I guess we fell asleep at Finnick's house while we were watching the movie. Annie and Finnick are sleeping on the couch, looking very peaceful, not making a sound. Marissa was curled up in a ball on the ground, wrapped in a blanket, Marvel is sprawled out on the other couch, snoring loudly, I see why Marissa slept on the ground. Well me and Cato slept on the ground as well.

I pick up my phone that was lying on the ground next to me and Cato and check the time. **10:24 a.m **it reads. Also I have several texts from Prim asking where I was and some missed calls from my mother, who probably couldn't care less that I left, Prim probably just made her call me so I would pick up the phone.

I decide to text Prim back instead of calling her, because that would wake the others.

**Me: Sorry Prim, I fell asleep at Finn's while we were watching a movie**

I send the text and about five seconds later she replies.

**Prim: Oh, sorry I didn't know you went over so I got worried**

**Me: It's okay I'll be home at 1:00?**

**Prim: 1:00? that's in like 3 hours, Finnick's house is next door! **

Oh Prim always getting worried.

**Me: Yeah but, I gotta have breakfast..**

**Prim: Breakfast doesn't take three hours.**

**Me: Okay Prim, I'll be back before 1:00 okay?**

**Prim: Okey Dokey :D**

I turn off my phone and attempt to get up without waking up Cato.

"Katniss don't go" He whispers holding me tightly. I rest my head on his chest and eventually start to fall asleep again.

I wake up on the couch, my head resting on Cato's bicep, he's already awake, texting.

"Hi" I greet looking up at Cato.

"Hey babe." Cato kisses me quickly.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Oh, um they went to the park." he says quickly.

"Okay. So how have I been asleep for?" I rub my eyes.

"Well, after you woke up I'd say two and a half hours." he says leaning down for another kiss.

"Two and a half hours! I got to go, I promised Prim that I'd be back before one." I say pulling away from Cato getting off the couch. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back onto the couch.

"Kat, it's okay, Prim called and said that she was going to go shopping with her friends and she said that you could stay here." Cato says.

"Okay, well then I guess I can stay."

"Great, now what about that kiss?" Cato asks leaning down. I put my hand on my mouth and Cato kisses it and pulls away quickly. "Hey!" I laugh. "Kat-" Before he can say anymore I lean down and kiss him and he forgets about everything else and starts kissing me putting his hands on my waist and I slip my arms around his neck.

Once he pulls away he asks if I want breakfast. I quickly agree since it's 1:00 and I haven't eaten anything since last night.

"Where are Finnick's parents, whenever I'm here they're never home." I ask/state.

"Well, me, Finn, Marvel and Peeta, we're like the parents in our houses, our parents are so dedicated to their jobs, they only come home at night and they leave at like six in the morning, but they get Sunday's off, but they never take Sunday off, unless it's something important, since they work 24/7 they get payed a lot so our parents are rich. My parents hired a nanny for my little sister, Finnick doesn't have any siblings, Peeta has older brothers and Marvel has an older brother." he explains.

"You have a little sister! How come you never told me! Tell me about her."

"Well, her name is Melody, but we call her Mel, umm she's eight years old, I love her more then anything and she's a total girly girl."

"Cato! Why do you leave her with a nanny all day if you love her more then anything?" I ask.

"Well I want to spend time with you!" he points out.

"Okay fine, let's go to your house, I want to meet her and I want to see your house, I've never been there." I say getting off the bar stool.

"Sure, but be ready to be attacked by Melody's hugs" Cato warns.

"Does she hug everyone?" I ask.

"No only the girls that she likes." he says.

"And how do you guarantee that she'll like me?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Because the only girls she doesn't like are the ones who are mean to her and they slutty ones." he says.

"Okay, well I'm going to get changed so you can wait in the living room when I get ready." I say.

"Wait, don't go yet, wait for me" Cato texts someone and two seconds later they text him back and he smiles.

"Okay Cato I'm going to get changed now, the door's open." I start walking to the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." I wait by the door for him and we go to my house together. He follows me up the stairs.

"Cato, you don't have to follow me, you can wait downstairs." Cato shakes his head. I walk down the hall to my bedroom and there's a note on the door.

**START POPPING **

What does that mean? I turn to Cato and he hands me a pin. I take it and open my bedroom door. My room is filled with colourful balloons. Now I'm starting to understand.

"Cato? Why did you get Annie, Marissa, Finnick and Marvel to fill my room with balloons?" I ask.

"Well Prim helped too, but I can't tell you but start popping the balloons." he says.

"Okay, I'll pop the balloons." I take the pin Cato gave me and start popping all the balloons in the room. Cato leans on my door frame smiling, his arms crossed over his chest.

I pop the last balloon and watch it explode.

"Okay, now tell me why you made me pop all these balloons."

Cato doesn't answer, he just points to something in the middle of the room. I look over my shoulder, a pink note I grab it and read it.

**Will you go to the SPRING DANCE with me?**

** ~Cato~ **

"Awww, of course I'll go to the Spring Dance with you!" I give him a big hug.


	14. Important Author's Note! Please read!

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter! And sorry for not updating either one of my stories! If you're a Fanfiction author I think you would understand that after a while of writing you kinda get bored of it. Right now that's me, well I'm not bored of writing, I just can't push myself to write Hunger Games Fanfictions anymore (but I won't stop this story). I still write Fanfictions, but I don't post them. Right now I'm obsessed with Justin Bieber Fanfictions, and there's a ton of good ones. That's the reason why I haven't been updating, I've been reading Justin Bieber Fanfictions and been writing one of my own. I probably became less interested in Hunger Games Fanfictions because the HG aren't popular anymore and I have no motivation, but I think after Catching Fire comes out I'll have more motivation to write them again. I'm not sure if I'll start updating again, but I probably will, just not right now. I hope you understand that the HG don't interest me at the moment and I just thought I would let you guys know, because you're awesome! I will post another chapter eventually but not right now, it may be months until I do, but right now I don't think I will. I remember I was obsessed with writing HG fanfics, and now that's happening with Justin Bieber fanfics. Writing is a passion of mine and I just got new inspiration. I hope you understand! Oh and I know some of you probably hate Justin Bieber but there's some AMAZING stories, like Trust Me and Dark Blue, even if you don't like Justin Bieber you will fall in love with these stories! I hope I'll be able to update once I get some inspiration, but for now I'll be writing JB fanfics.**

**xoxo HGfangirl2340 **

**ps. Just a random question. How many of you guys like Justin Bieber? Cuz I'm obsessed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in forever, I'm really sorry about that. Today I just felt like writing. I know this isn't the best or the longest chapter but I was reading your reviews and you all seemed to be dying cuz I haven't posted a chapter in forever, so here it is, sorry it sucks.**

* * *

**Katniss' POV:**

"C'mon Katniss! We gotta go dress shopping!" Marissa whines. At the moment I was sitting on the couch next to Cato, with his arm around me, and we were watching TV.

"Nooooooo! I wanna stay here with Catoooooo!" I whine in the same tone, clinging onto Cato's arm.

"Go Kat."Cato pushes me towards the door and I turn around and glare at him before I grab my purse and follow Marissa out the door.

"Okay Katniss, I know you are gonna kill me but first we're gonna get our hair done" Marissa tells me, getting in the car.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble under my breathe.

"C'mon Katniss, just this once, I won't let the people colour your hair a whole other colour but you can get like highlights. I wanna colour my hair a darker shade of red. I promise you that your hair will look good." Marissa says like she actually means it.

"Okay fine, just this once." I agree and lean back with my arms crossed.

"YESSS!" Marissa pumps her fist in the air and pulls up to the hair salon.

* * *

Finally after thirty minutes these people are down colouring my hair and taking this tinfoil out of it. They begin drying it and a worried look flashes across the hair dresser's face.

"Is something wrong?" I ask politely and he bites his lip.

"OH MY GOD KATNISS YOUR HAIR IS BLONDE!" Marissa screams from her chair.

"It's blonde?" I manage to choke out, my face was filled with disbelief.

"Uh kind of, I guess something messed up the hair colour. Sorry Miss." The hair dresser says guiltily. I touch my hair and look at the ends of it and indeed it was a dirty blonde.

"Oh my god! Can you change it back to it's original colour?!" I ask hopefully And he gives me a sympathetic look.

"Unfortunately I have let the hair sit for a week before I can colour it again. I am truly sorry miss." I get off the chair, grab my bag and walk over to where Marissa was waiting. The dance is in two days! This isn't good.

"Uh I'll be back next week... bye." I say awkwardly and we scurry out of the salon.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea." I tell Marissa as I slam the car door shut.

"I'm sorry Kat, usually they never mess things up" I give Marissa a weak smile and turn my gaze out the window.

"It's okay, let's just go dress shopping." I tell her.

* * *

"This one" I say and look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long silver dress with the straps at the top.

"Katniss you look gorgeous!" Marissa gushes.

"Thanks, I think I'll buy it." I smile at myself in the mirror one more time before walking back into the dressing room. I slip it off and pay for it and we head back home.

I knock on the door of my house and Prim opens the door. "Wow Katniss your hair!" She awed in disbelief.

"I know, the people messed the colour up." I explain walking into my house where Finnick and Clove were downing shots of ketchup? That's weird.

"Hey guys." I say awkwardly waving.

"There's my beautiful girlfri-" Cato turns around and stops mid sentence. "Woah your hair."

"I know. So why is everyone here?" I ask and motion towards Annie, Finnick, Clove, Peeta and Marvel. They weren't here when I left.

"Prim invited us." Annie smiles happily.

"And your idiot boyfriend and Clove decided to do ketchup shots?" I ask eyeing them weirdly.

"Yep, after we played ninja." Marvel says proudly.

"you guys are so immature. And Prim don't encourage them do stupid things." I turn to look at my sister. She nods her head, saying that she understood.


End file.
